SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL - Who is CR?
by seclinalunica
Summary: Based off of SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL! who is the strange man CR? What really happened to both Kate and CR before their deaths. Join me in this thrilling fanfiction full of adventure, hurt, comfort and horror. RATED TEEN! Miled Language! I do not own Slender, Kate or CR. All rights go to Parsec Productions, the lovely Mark, and Blue Isle Studios.
1. Prelude

**AN:**** NEW SLENDER STORY! People have been bugging me about a new slender story, so I decided to base this one off of the new slender game, SLENDER: THE ARRIVAL! **

**Please all enjoy, follow, favourite, read some of my other stories. AND REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I do not own any of the slender games. ENJOY!**

* * *

Kate was lying on the couch in her living room, staring at the ceiling. She twisted her head to the right, glimpsing at a brass clock above the mantle. It was almost five o' clock.

_"Mother"…_

Kate sat up and tapped her fingers along the coffee table. She glanced at the piano in the room. She missed the sound. She missed watching her mother slide her fingers across the black and white keys, and play classics from famous composers such as Bach and Mozart. Kate scanned the rest of the living room. Once again, she tapped a rhythm on the coffee table. She was becoming impatient.

Suddenly, a beep was heard from her jean pocket. Kate slid her fingers into her pant pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and searched through her messages. Kate bit her lip as she read the text.

_Thanks for leaving the gate open. Meet me at the playground. –CR _

Kate quickly leaped from the sofa. She ran to the kitchen and snatched her backpack that was neatly placed on a chair. Opening the backpack, Kate took a quick glance inside. She double checked to make sure that a flashlight, batteries, water, food, a pen and a couple of books were placed inside. After scanning the bag, Kate sprinted through the front door, and ran to her backyard. She had left the door wide open.

* * *

Kate observed a strange man leaning against the playground. His arms were crossed and a backpack was slung around his shoulder. The man was tall, thin, and obtained curly black hair. He had an overly large forehead and his sky blue eyes made his facial appearance look eerie. The man was wearing jeans, steel toed boots, and a knitted sweater. A black jacket was visible around his waist. The man was expressionless as he glanced at Kate. He scanned her from head to toe. Kate wore her usual jeans and a white pull over sweater. Her black hair was in a ponytail. The man shifted his body foward.

Kate took a deep breath before speaking, "CR?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "Yes, you are correct?" he stretched out his hand; gesturing for a handshake. "And you are Kate I presume?"

The young woman hesitated before firmly shaking his hand. "Yes, my name is Kate."

The strange man nodded. "As you know, my name is CR. And we are both meeting each other for a reason."

"CR," Kate bore a crooked smile. "That's a funny name for someone such as you. I am guessing that they are initials or a nickname of some sort?"

"Correct, young Kate…" CR paused before continuing. "…but unfortunately for my safety, AND yours, I've made the decision not to reveal my full name."

"Sure…CR…" Kate swallowed. She took a quick breath, "You found the place alright?"

CR stood up straight and lifted his chin. "Kate – we cannot waste time…are you prepared to go?"

"When will we be back?" the young woman questioned.

CR cracked his neck from side to side. "Most likely by eight...that's if we make it back alive."

Kate bit her cheek, "Well, that's reassuring."

CR grabbed both sides of her arms. He slightly tugged on her sweater as he spoke. "Kate, you do know why we are meeting? It is because we both saw the same man. We don't have much time, now that your mother has passed, so this is for our protection. If this creature… Kate! You saw it too didn't you? We saw the faceless man. I've done my research…people have said that it is just a myth, but I believe that it is true. If you saw what I saw…what I mean to say is that you and I will be his prey for the rest of our lives if we don't do something. He causes memory loss, paranoia and will continue to hunt you down until he catches you and…and…" he trailed off as he glimpsed over Kate's shoulder. "Kate…I'm just trying to protect the both of us."

"Well," started Kate. "You've been devising a plan, correct? It is a plan to rid of our problem…and this plan" –

"The mines – I'll give you all the information at the mines." CR quickly stated.

"The abandoned mines…" Kate slightly chuckled. "You have got to be kidding me. That's probably the worst place to be, if we are being chased my some mythological creature."

CR sighed as he glanced at the watch on his wrist; ignoring every word Kate spilled from her mouth. "We better go, and make sure our emergency packs are up to par. Once we reach the mines, I'll give you a full summary of my plan. Survival is the key, and we need a meeting place…scratch that, I have a meeting place. Now we better leave, because the sun sets at nine. Let's try to get you back here safely at eight – Kate, what's troubling you?"

Kate twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. "CR…can you guarantee my safety?"

"Stupid question," CR shook his head. "I'm afraid that is impossible." He scanned Kate's backyard carefully before moving toward the gate. "Now, follow me."

**_Chapter 1 coming soon..._**


	2. The Plan of Some Sort

**AN: Sorry for the wait of this next chapter! The action will start happening in the next chapter. This is just CR and Kate's escape plan. Unfortunately its not a plan to kill Slenderman. I wish I could kill him somedays though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND FAVOURITE! EVEN CHECK SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES OUT! :)**

**-cheers!**

* * *

The Plan of Some Sort:

Young Kate and the mysterious CR sat alone at the entrance of the abandoned mine. It was approximately six o'clock. Kate ate her packed lunch, while CR sat there; quiet as a mouse. He reached into the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out a notepad. CR took a quick breath before speaking.

"Alright Kate," he started. "Shall we finally begin our plan of action? After only an hour, we've gotten to know each other a bit more."

Kate raised an eyebrow. Surely, the two talked, but she didn't learn anything new about the man. Still, he never mentioned his real name. Though this is the first time they've actually met face to face, ever since the briefing at the mental institution, he's been constantly writing letters, texting, drawing pictures and assuring her that he will bring the both of them to safety.

CR scratched his head before continuing, "I remember being strapped to a metal chair at the mental institute. It was cold, dark, dismal, and the people – oh the people – visitors, nurses and doctors alike would spit at your feet and treat you like dirt." Kate noticed the change of tone in his voice; it was full of sadness. "Of course they wouldn't believe me. But when I was told about...well about you and how you seemed to have had a similar story or "hallucination" as they like to call it, I jumped at the chance. So I wrote letters, managed to reach you in hopes that one day we could see each other and both escape from our prison; the prison of our minds, of society, and of this creature." CR threw the notepad aside, and frantically searched his backpack. His hands began to shake as he continued to speak, "I never told you my experiences with this…man of some sort" –

Kate interrupted. "I remember you telling me that when you were fifteen, you went fishing. And during that night, you saw a strange man."

"Yes," CR scratched his nose. "I was fishing. I rented a canoe and went out on the water for an hour or two. During that time…well while on the water I saw an extremely tall man loitering at the shore…just watching me." CR swallowed. "This man was very tall, but the length of his arms went past his knees. He wore a clean suit, and he was faceless."

"That's exactly what I saw too," Kate interrupted. "After the fishing trip that night…he followed you home. He followed you all the way back home!"

CR nodded. "Yes. The only thing that stopped him from catching me that night was the door. I had no choice but to hide. And I hid until daylight. After that, he was nowhere to be seen. I went back into the woods during daylight. I felt something strange…like he was there, but there was nothing. I then came to the conclusion that his physical appearance only comes out at night, and his mental appearance comes out in the daytime; constantly keeping you on your toes. You go crazy I guess. You never want to go outside again."

Kate took a deep breathe. He rested her hand under her chin.

CR took out a large book from his backpack. He flipped to a specific page, and thrust it at Kate. "This is what we saw." He pointed at a picture of the tall, faceless creature. "His name is Slender…or Slenderman. A faceless mythological creature, that if seen causes hallucinations and paranoia. No one really knows what happens when he catches you, because no one has ever survived to tell the tale. No video, no voice recorders, no nothing. It states here that he stalks children. It is his only prey. You are seventeen now aren't you? Your birthday was last month, I presume; which means that you saw him when you were sixteen. And from your letters, you saw him not that long ago."

The young adolescent suddenly felt uncomfortable. "So, if you were a kid when you saw Slenderman, he can still get you when you are an adult? Only if you see him?"

CR quickly closed the book. Dust flew which made Kate sneeze hysterically. "Kate…I've lived out here for the longest time. When I saw that man on the shore, I was fifteen. It wasn't until two years ago that my parents told me that I only had a fourth grade education. They stated that I was in rehab for a very long, long time. Turns out, I had acquired amnesia; and they weren't sure how. That's when I discovered; that I wasn't alone. Slenderman…had been following me…since I was ten years old. I'm almost thirty now. I saw him as a child. I've seen Slender four hundred and seventy two times. I attempted to explain what I saw to other people, but it was no use. The adults couldn't see him. Slenderman did not go after them as children." As CR continued, his pace of speech grew faster and faster. "I've been haunted by this creature for a very long time. And I'm SICK OF IT! I know I can't kill him, or stop him, but I can run, I can run far, far away. So I have a plan of some sort."

Kate rubbed her forehead and leaned to the side, resting her head on the cave's wall. "Okay CR; so what's the plan?"

CR opened the old book again. "Kate I have a secret house past these mines and up into the mountains. This house, will be our meeting place, our place of escape, our headquarters."

Kate shrugged. "So…"

CR spoke at an uncontrollable speed. "The house I grew up in is a couple kilometers from these mines. I'm no longer safe there. Slenderman is restless. He wants me, and so for that, he's eventually going to teleport inside my house…to kill me. So since I am no longer safe, I'm leaving next week and heading to the headquarters. Now, you can make the decision whether or not you want to come with me next week. Once we reach our destination, the house, I have a vehicle that we can use to escape; to get far, far away from here. Now, if you decide to come later, or we get separated…your landmark is the radio tower. Follow the path that leads to the radio tower. It's a very small wooden cabin. It's a little out in the open, so it's not hard to spot."

Kate could see the distress in CR's eyes. His voice shook as he thought of the plan. He stared down at the ground and kicked some loose dirt.

CR slurred his words. "If I had the choice, Kate, I would leave tonight."

She nodded, and curled her lips.

The man slowly raised his head. "I want to be in this together. Most people believe that in situations like this, that being alone is the best key to survival. No…I believe that having a partner or friend of some sort could save your life; however, this is your decision." CR paused for a moment. "You have two weeks. After two weeks, I will be in my vehicle heading toward the city, and even further than that; for aid…without you."

"That sounds fair." Kate replied.

"You have my number Kate. If anything goes wrong text me, and we will sort everything out. I have guns and weapons with me. Unfortunately, bullets don't seem to stop the man."

Kate spoke, "So I have two weeks to reach your house?"

"Or come with me! I'll be out of the house by next week!" CR exclaimed.

Kate glanced at her watch. "It's almost eight. We should get going before nightfall; unless we want to see Slenderman…for the four hundredth and seventy third time. How's my survival bag?"

CR smiled. "From what I saw earlier, you seem to have the necessities. Water is very important along with food, a flashlight, batteries, and a notebook. I suggest bringing some underwear, socks and an extra sweater with you. Oh, and don't forget toilet paper, or you will regret it later." CR rose from the barrel he sat on, and started to exit the mine. "Now let's go…like you stated, with our luck, once the sun sets. Slenderman will be out there following us. He's most likely waiting for us…at this very moment.

_Chapter 2 coming soon…_


	3. Kate's insanity

**AN:**** Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying it. Here's more of the action and suspensful stuff that if you have played the game, you will know which scene I am basing this off of. I actually don't have the game, but this is a lot of research and a lot of watching let's play from several video gamers on youtubers, so I give some credit to them. I don't own slenderman, CR, Kate or the games. **

**ANYway...please review. because it helps me a lot with my writing. and while you are reading this, check out my other Slender fanfic based off of the original indie horror game.**

**Also, please feel free to PM me, requesting what Slender game I should do next after this one. I plan on doing sanitorium, but I want to hear which ones you would like. **

**-seclinaLunica**

* * *

Kate's insanity:

5 days later:

Kate sat contently in the kitchen of her quiet house. She listened to country music on her radio. She adored the sound of country, for it soothed her mind. Kate stared out the kitchen window. She had left it open. Mind you, she was so comfortable in her own house, she seemed to have left all the windows and doors open. Kate glanced at the stove clock; it was midnight. She shifted her body toward the survival bag that sat across the table. She snatched it, and carefully searched her bag; always double checking – or even triple checking – making sure that the necessities were up to par. Slender is unpredictable, according to CR, so it is impossible to determine whether he'd decided to show up that night or not. Kate peered inside her bag, this time she found a strange object stuffed in a hidden pouch. Kate quickly grasped the object, and pulled it out. She saw that it was a mere video camera. A short note was wrapped around it. Kate slowly peeled the note from the video camera, and once in her hands, she read it out loud.

Dear Kate,

Here's a video camera. Use it to record our endeavor, and catch sight of this monster. Let's show the creature to the whole world. Show it to the whole world, so that we can prove that we are not insane.

-CR

Kate grinned. She despised the creature, but for CR's reasoning, they might want to catch the myth on camera. Kate switched off the radio, and slowly walked up to her room; the video camera in her hand, and recording.

* * *

1:30 am:

Kate could not sleep. She slouched in her desk chair, sketching. She wasn't a Van Gogh, but when stress was present, drawing seemed like a good alternative. While drawing, she felt a strange presence; like someone was in the house…watching her. Kate scanned around the room, but nothing was there. She convinced herself that it was just her imagination, and continued sketching.

2:00am:

Still unable to sleep, Kate felt somewhat sick. Her vision started to blur, her stomach churned, and there was a constant migraine that did not subside. Kate stood up from her desk, and switched off the lamp light. Turning off the light didn't seem to help any.

2:15 am:

Kate restlessly squirmed in her bed. Her vision was barely there, and her body ached. Several hot flashes swept through her small body. Kate kicked off the blankets, and held her knees close to her chest. Suddenly, she heard a voice; a faint, sly voice that grew louder and louder as time passed. It whispered words of hurt. Kate jumped from her bed, and sauntered to her bedroom door with stealth. She leaned through the doorway and peered out into the dark corridor. Nothing…or no one of some sort was present. Then, the sheer voice in Kate's head spoke.

_"Kate…Kate…I'm coming. I'm coming for you." _

Kate shook her head in disbelief. She replied to the voice. "Who is this?"

_"The proper question is…are you home?"_

Kate's eyes grew wide. She was silent, and barely breathed.

_"Ah…so you are."_

Then there was silence. The only noise that was heard was the sound of rain falling from the sky.

3:15 am:

Kate sprinted to the bathroom. Minutes before, she had heard constant footsteps pacing around the house. She was persuaded that it was all in her head, but it felt all so real! Kate glanced into the mirror, and noticed that her face was unnatural. Her eyes were wide open, and wouldn't relax. On top of that, her eyes were bloodshot red. Her skin was pale…unbelievably pale, and her body wouldn't stop shaking. The voices in her head returned, and this time the sly voice, spoke through her.

Kate moved her lips. "I know where you are going Kate. You are going with that man. Trying to escape to the radio tower…to the radio tower," Then Kate started to weep. In agony, she exclaimed, "TO THE RADIO TOWER!"

Kate clutched her head tightly. With her head down to the ground, she quickly ran to the kitchen, and in a lone closet, found a few black crayons. Kate was desperate…she needed help. Suddenly, a quick flash of static clouded her vision, then disappeared.

Kate whispered to herself. "Help…to the radio tower…to the radio tower…" and trailed off.

Kate stretched her neck to the side and stared closely at the white walls before her. She took a couple of quick breathes before casually stopping inches from the wall. There she lifted the black crayon, and began to draw.

3:45 am:

Kate threw the crayon across the room. She laughed hysterically as she ran around the house looking at her artwork plastered on the walls. The drawings covered almost every empty space on the white walls. The drawings included trees, arrows, subliminal messages, and even a few portraits of slender. Satisfied with her masterpieces, Kate swiftly ran up the stairs. More static interfered with her sight, but she ignored it. She ignored everything around her, she ignored reality. Kate ran into her room, and slammed the door shut.

6:00 am:

Kate woke up to the sound of a rooster. She opened her eyes, and sunlight shone into her face. The young girl sat up, and rubbed the crust from her eyes. Her mouth felt slightly itchy. After stretching and forcing herself from her bed, Kate widened her eyes in shock. Her body started to shake, and she felt…scared. She was confused what had happened that night? She couldn't remember. Kate was horrified. She was horrified to see that the variety of drawings covered every inch of her room! She observed papers scattered and taped…some even stapled upon the walls. She glanced to her right, and noticed that she had drawn some sort of map. It showed a path, with an extremely tall building as its destination. It was circled several times. Above it were bold words: RADIO TOWER!

Kate sprinted downstairs, ignoring the artwork amongst the walls, and the mess around the house. She snatched her survival bag, and reached for her cellphone. She messaged CR.

COME TO MY HOUSE! PLEASE HURRY!  
-Kate

She blinked a few times.

Kate then found herself back into her room…in the darkness. She quickly turned her head toward her hand clock in her room and found that the time 2:45 am. She scanned her room once again, and noticed all the papers and drawings covering the walls.

Then Kate heard something. She heard a creak; a loud and squeaky creak coming from the outside gate. The gate then closed. Frantic, Kate continued sketching. The rain poured. And the footsteps drew closer and closer to the house.

That's when Kate noticed the video camera on her dresser. She shifted her body toward the camera and saw that it was recording. Kate then snatched the video camera from her desk.

The footsteps had stopped, and an enormous crack of thunder was heard. Flashes of lightning engulfed the space in her bedroom. Kate could then hear static…and feel static…starting to cloud her vision. A shrill, high frequency noise pierced through Kate's ears. Shaking, Kate then held the video camera up to her face, and with ultimate fear, she whispered:

_"He's here." _

_NEXT CHAPER COMING SOON!_


	4. HIDE!

**AN:**** SHORT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! it helps a lot!**

**HAVE ANY CONCERNS OR IDEAS LET ME KNOW! **

**BY THE WAY, YOU ALL LOOK FABULOUS TODAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4: HIDE!

Thunder roared, and lightning quickly entered the bedroom once again. Kate slowly twisted her head to the right, glancing out the bedroom window; watching the rain fall. That's when the realization occurred. She had left all of the windows and doors open –

"Shit!" Kate exclaimed with a manic expression. She raised the camera back up to her face, and sprinted to the bedroom window. She shut it tight. Bursting into the dark corridor, she closed every open window in sight. The next destination was the first level. Kate hopped down the stairs.

"Why would someone leave the door open?" Kate shouted, ignoring the fact that she was the culprit. She regretted feeling comfortable in her own house; hundreds of miles away from a city or town. Kate slammed doors, and quickly ran through each room; closing doors and windows. Kate entered the garage, and found the back door open. She shut it tight; she locked it as well. Kate continued her mission as she entered the piano room.

Then, without warning, a sharp pain of high pitched frequency and static overcame her senses. Kate fell to the ground, with a large THUMP! She fluttered her eyes, but all she could see was constant static overcoming her vision. Kate`s mouth was gaped open, and her eyebrows began to twitch. Even though Kate could barely see, she tilted her head back, observed through the doorway –

And there he was. SLENDER.

Just like many times before, she faced an extremely tall and slender man. His legs and arms were asymmetrical with the rest of his body. His arms stretched past his kneecaps. The man wore a clean suit, with polished shoes. Kate continued scanning the creature`s body from head to toe. His face – his face – it was faceless. There were no eyes, no mouth or even a nose. There wasn`t a trace of emotion.

Suddenly, the room began to spin, and flashes of green, purple, pink and black added to the static and sheer frequencies. Shocked and terrified, Kate turned away and ran back to her room for safety.

Again, she whispered. "Hide."

As Kate sprinted up the stairs, the high pitched noises continued; however the static subsided. _"Just don`t look behind, don`t look behind. Keep running Kate. Keep running," _

She glanced over her shoulder, and witnessed slender man at the base of the stairs. Forcing herself to push harder, Kate managed to outrun slender and reach her bedroom door. Kate stopped at the entrance. She could hear large footsteps climbing the stairs. _"Hurry,"_ she thought to herself. _"Hurry, he's coming." _

At last, Kate managed to open the door. She quickly entered and slammed it shut. She placed her body against the door, hoping that her body weight would stop slender from entering the room.

Unexpectedly, everything went quiet. Kate pushed herself from the door, and slowly made her way to the center of the bedroom. There was no sound. No footsteps, no voices, no frequencies or the sound of static. Even the rain was silent. Was it safe? Was he gone?

No.

Abruptly, Kate's shoulder's tensed. Her back straightened and her knees buckled. She let out a silent scream. Disturbing grunts followed. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed…the monster. Slender had controlled every physical and mental part of her body; her nerves, her bones and her muscles. Kate managed to spit a few words before collapsing to the ground. "It's…all over…isn't it?"

Kate dropped the camera. It hit the ground hard…And everything…turned…black.

_Chapter five coming soon…_


	5. According to plan

**NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE EIGHT PAGES IS NEXT AFTER THIS CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED!**

**I don't own slender or any of the characters. Just own the plot line of what I am writing about CR and Kate, since they are such a mystery.**

* * *

According to plan:

The next day, Kate sat on the living room couch, staring. She was deep in thought, and had blocked out most of reality. CR was pacing from wall to wall in front of Kate. His index finger lightly kissed his mouth, as he pondered. He was wearing a long trench coat, accented with a green scarf, carefully positioned around his neck. His other arm was held behind his back. Frustrated, he snatched the video camera that was sitting on the coffee table, and re-watched the recording. For sure it was Slender, and there was no doubt that unimaginable horror had occurred that night. The drawings illustrated by Kate, was something CR had never observed before. On the tape, the drawings were still on the walls, and several papers were scattered along the floor boards, doors, windows and walls. CR had reviewed the recordings at least seven times. Reviewing it again couldn't hurt.

CR slightly lifted his chin before speaking, "From what you have recorded last night…is..." CR trailed off. He had no words; poor Kate. CR had seen this monster so many times throughout his life, that he never felt any sense of fear anymore. Kate's only seen Slender twice, scratch that, three times; however, from her past experiences, Slenderman had just trailed her footsteps from far distances. This time, he was restless, and she was too close for comfort with the creature. The trauma that he had observed unfolding on the camera was disturbing. No words of his could sooth her pain.

"CR…" Kate spat, "I don't know what to do? The house has to be sold."

"Well," CR started. "It may be hard to sell a mansion like this." He twisted from side to side. "Now a days people want to live in the city. Besides, it's practically a mansion, and no one will want to buy it off of a sixteen year old." CR pulled out some gum from his pocket and popped one into his mouth. He offered some to Kate, but she refused.

"I saw what I saw! I felt what I felt! Please, was it this bad for you? What you saw on the recorder, did **something** like that happen to you!" Kate said, flustered.

CR hesitated to speak. He played the recording once again.

Kate hid her face in her hands. "CR…I want to leave. I want to go now." She sobbed.

CR grinned. "A second ago you wanted to sell the house before leaving."

Slowly, Kate fell to her knees and crawled toward CR. She clutched his jeans, and tugged. "Please…let's go, NOW!" She paused for a moment, "Right now, even on the tape…you saw what my house looks like…what I am saying…look at it…NOW! Papers, drawings on the walls, I was forced to draw them for some reason…I even drew a map; I remember that part."

CR raised an eyebrow. He saw the tears roll down her cheeks. "A map?" he questioned.

Kate quickly nodded her head.

CR scanned the room. "Why yes, as soon as I walked in, the room and the walls were a mess. I was wondering what had happened." Kate let go of CR and rose to her feet. "I don't feel well."

"Then rest" –

"NO!" Kate screamed. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed her survival bag. She made sure that she had the proper necessities. Fresh food, lots of water, socks, underwear, toilet paper, flashlight, batteries, first aid, and of course the video recorder. After triple checking her bag, Kate slung the backpack over her shoulder and hurried back to the living room; where she saw CR laying on the couch. Kate gasped for air.

CR bent his head backward observing Kate upside down. "You are that eager to leave the house. What do you want?" He held the video camera in the air, gesturing Kate to take it back.

Kate frowned. "CR, he came into my house, and I experienced pain. I escaped when I could barely see! Static, colours, voices and paralysation! When I was paralyzed, I was sure that I was going to die! Today…I am paranoid…BIG TIME! And want to GET OUT of this house! I feel like he's in my head, and like you, I want to escape from it all! So you get your survival bag right now, and let's get out of here!" Kate clenched her fists; she walked up to CR and swiped the video recorder from his hands. "That is what I want."

CR was silent. He curled his lips, and looked up at the ceiling. Kate was bending over him. "Alright miss, but** first** we have to get to my house."

Kate's eyelids drooped. She stared at her feet. And a petite, "Yes," escaped her lips.

* * *

CR's place was very small. It was a couple miles away from Kate's house, but it was still walking distance. It was a bungalow. It was made of red brick, and the roof was an odd shape; in which it made the house look…weird; matched his personality.

CR parked his Volvo in the driveway. He left the key in the ignition.

"Kate, stay here okay? I'll be back in a second." After speaking, he turned around, and sprinted to the front door of his house. He opened the door and walked inside. When CR was out of sight, a cold shiver ran down through Kate's spine. She sensed that there was someone outside, watching from the trees; or something. Kate refused to look behind or from side to side. She would rather stare into nothing and keep a surprise a mystery. Unexpectedly, the car door opened. Kate slightly jumped as her stomach sunk. CR hopped into the Volvo. He threw his necessities at Kate's feet, and geared into reverse.

"Alright, there is no turning back now Kate, you understand?" CR stated.

"Yes sir," Kate replied. She felt relieved.

"Now, once we get to the mines, we will have to ditch the truck. There is no way to reach our headquarters, except by passing through the mines. The mine has been abandoned for a while, so we don't have to worry about getting kicked out by a load of workers. In other words, be prepared to walk on foot."

Kate smiled, "Understood, sir."

* * *

3:00 pm:

CR and Kate had driven for at least half an hour. At that time, Kate felt uneasy. There was something not right. In the meantime however, CR and Kate talked and talked about their lives. Kate mainly spoke about her late mother, and CR was starting to open up a bit more. She knew a little bit more about him now, so he didn't seem like such a mystery.

The two were coming up to a large hill. CR spoke, "So, I said to my sister, let's get out of the city, and come out here. It will be very nice. And we built the house out here. It took a while, but in the end it was worth it."

"Your sister," Kate started. "She seemed like a very nice woman."

CR smiled. "Don't worry Kate. You aren't the only one who has experienced the death of a loved one."

As they coasted down the vast hill, Kate took a glimpse at her surroundings. She observed mountains in the distance followed by more vegetation. It was beautiful. She was so troubled about the horrible things that occurred in her life that she had forgotten about the more beautiful things. She turned her head toward CR.

"So are you going to tell me your real name yet?" Kate curiously questioned.

"Kate, you must understand that "–

BOOM!

A large tree had fallen in their path; and CR had no time to react. The Volvo crashed into the trunk of the tree at a good speed. The windshield shattered, as several branches pierced though the glass. Kate and CR's body were thrown back and forth. Kate uncontrollably snapped to the side, and then back into her original position. CR's body was flung forward; his head forcefully hitting the steering wheel.

They stopped. All was quiet. Kate shook her head. She was in shock. Kate concluded from the broken windshield that they had crashed into a large tree. However, the rear-view mirror was still intact. She glanced at the mirror, and saw that her cheeks were scratched. She moved her limbs around to see if anything was broken. Surprised, nothing was. She unbuckled the seatbelt and attempted to get out of the car, the door was jammed.

Kate then looked to her right, and scanned CR. His head was placed on the steering wheel, and his body was limp. She glanced at his face; it was severely bleeding. He obtained several scratches from the branches on his neck and forehead. A large gash formed on the side of his head. His mouth was slightly gaped open, and his eyes stared into vast space. He looked dead. Kate leaned forward, and took CR's pulse; he was still alive, but out cold.

Kate sniffed the air. She could smell the unpleasant scent of gas. She looked out the back of the truck, and observed a large flame forming. Both had to get out of the truck; fast.

Moving back into her original position, Kate leaned backward, and kicked the window, hard. The glass shattered. Kate squeezed herself through. Without warning, she fell from the window, and onto the ground with a large TUMP! Struggling to get up, Kate glanced at the flame which was getting bigger and bigger. She assumed that the car was going to explode. She had to get CR out. Kate sauntered around the car and opened the driver's side of the door. Luckily, the door wasn't jammed. Kate hopped onto CR's limp body. She moved his head away from the steering wheel, and pushed him over slightly. She unbuckled his seatbelt. She grabbed both survival bags, and chucked them out of the car. Belligerent, Kate desperately pulled CR from the truck by his collar. His motionless body fell hard onto the dirt road as Kate hauled him from the truck. Kate dragged the man away from the hazardous vehicle. At a safe distance, Kate stopped and fell onto her hands and knees, gasping for air.

"BOOM!" The Volvo exploded, and fire had completely engulfed the automobile.

Kate sat on her rear, as she watched the car burn. The fire was fierce, and Kate knew that the two had to get out of here before it spread. She shook CR, hoping that he would become conscious again, but there was no response. She took his pulse once again; it was there. She checked his breathing; he was breathing normally. She checked for any broken limbs, but he was intact. Kate positioned herself behind CR again, and dragged him by his shoulders. She pulled them both deeper into the forest; the road still visible. Kate opened up her survival bag, and pulled out her first aid kit. She possessed a cloth and some water. She placed the wet cloth on CR's gash, wiping some of the blood. It smeared along his face. The bleeding wouldn't subside.

Kate took a deep breathe. She didn't know what to do. Slender was following them, and she knew it. It was approximately quarter to four, and a mere tree had ruined their plan. CR was unconscious, and Kate couldn't drag him any further. She had to make a decision before nightfall. She prayed that CR would snap out of it. He was the only one who knew his way around; this was all new to Kate. But if he didn't wake up by a certain time, Slender would be out to get them both. She would have to go alone, abandon him; leaving him for dead.

CHAPTER SX COMING SOON…


	6. The eight pages

**AN: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! **

**AMAZING!**

**PLEASE READ, review and enjoy. **

**I would also like to hear requests from all my readers. **

**After the arrival would you want me to do a slender fic based on:**

**a) Sanitorium**

**b) elementary**

**c) Slender's woods**

**d) haunt**

**Please let me know! I CAN'T DECIDE!**

* * *

The Eight Pages:

CR obtained a fairly large backpack. Curious, Kate zipped open the bag only to find food, water, socks, underwear, a first aid kit, some extra clothes, a photo album, a voice recorder and a small tightly wrapped bag. Kate opened the smaller bag and found several orange tarps. It was the form for a tent; he packed a tent. Kate discovered some sticks. She searched through his bag once again, and found matches, and a flashlight.

_"It is approximately five o clock, and CR is still unconscious. I've checked on his breathing every now and then, making sure that he's still alive. I don't know what to do for the mean time; I guess build a shelter. And build a fire perhaps. But all I know is that if CR doesn't wake up soon…I'll have to abandon him. This is a game of survival, and I'm one who wants to keep living. So wake up CR…I need you CR. Wake up!"_

* * *

8:00 pm:

Inside the tent, Kate opened the first aid kit. She was cleaning up CR's wounds from the accident. The bleeding had stopped. She placed some cream on the side of his head, making sure that the wound wouldn't get infected. Kate slapped his cheek, to see if he would become conscious again, but he didn't. His blue eyes were still wide open, and his curly black hair was a tangled mess. Portions of his clothes were stained in both his and Kate's blood. Kate placed the first aid kit to the side. She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a sandwich, and ate. From all the excitement that took place earlier in the day, she was famished. While eating, Kate remembered a photo album resting in CR's bag. _"He's going to be out cold for a while, so snooping into his private life wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

Kate carefully opened the small photo album. There were several pictures of CR with family and friends. There were pictures of CR and his father whom were fishing at a beautiful lake. Also, there were other photos of CR with an older woman; most likely his sister. Kate never liked snooping into people's private lives, but she really wanted to know his name! I mean, who is CR…really? Kate knew that he had experienced what she'd experienced in the past, but who is he really? He's a mystery. Sure the two are bonding, but he is still a stranger, that she had known for all of a week. For all Kate knew, CR could easily murder her in her sleep.

But for some **strange** reason…there was hope. Hope for a friendship, not a foe. She lightly touched CR's cheek with the palm of her hand. He was warm. Kate placed the photo album back into CR's backpack. Cold, she curled into a ball and hugged her knees. Again, she didn't know what to do. Should she leave CR to die, or stay with him?

_"Kate…Kate…"_ A distant, yet familiar voice spoke.

_"Oh no,"_ she thought. _"The voices, they're returning?_

_"Why?"_ It vaguely questioned.

"Please," Kate pleaded as she pulled her hair, and cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

_"Why," the voice paused. "Why are you with this man? He is trouble. Don't trust him…Come to me, trust me…come to me…be by my side Kate. Come to me, and you shall see paradise."_

Kate screamed in agony. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kate rose to her feet, and quickly fled the tent. Outside, she fell to her knees, weeping. Kate ordered the voices to stop, but they were relentless.

_"Come with me…with me…with me. Fine…since you are so much trouble…Let's play a game. I dare you." _

Kate looked up, and stared into deep space. She was sweating uncontrollably, and her eyes were blood shot. Tears strolled down her face. Kate massaged her temples, hoping that it would sooth her mind.

She bore a sickening smile. Kate casually walked back into the tent; like nothing had happened. As she entered, she glanced at the unconscious CR before her feet. Quiet as a mouse, she snatched her backpack, and exited the tent. The voices shouted, _"This way!"_ Kate continued to follow the eerie voices that were now becoming more of a nuisance rather than a scare tactic. She decided to play the game. Kate heard footsteps behind her. A shiver ran through her spine.

Kate slowly turned her head over her shoulder, and caught sight of Slenderman before her. He was still the same as before, but this time several tentacles protruded from his back. The tentacles were making their way to Kate; almost touching her body. Kate froze and stared at the faceless man. In a split second, Kate's vision was blurred, and several high frequencies pierced through her ears. Kate screamed, and ran for her life through the heart of the woods. Colors of green, pink and black were visible in the corners of her eyes. She took quick breaths, and her heart was racing. The adrenaline was kicking in.

At a safer distance, Kate hid behind a tree and held her breath. She knew that Slender was close, and that she couldn't make her way back to the shelter. She was definitely alone now. If she escaped the pursuit, she would have to make it to headquarters on her own. What if CR wakes up? Kate observed a path in front of her. She followed the path, and discovered a sign; A guide to help her maneuver out of the vast forestry, and to the mines. Kate glanced at the sign, her eyes scanning the path, trying to remember the pictures. She couldn't write anything down, there was no time. After some time, Kate noticed that there were several landmarks leading to the mines. Maybe she could lead CR to her eventually…somehow. For example, leaving clues…bread crumbs…papers. Papers! Kate unzipped her survival backpack and took out eight drawings. They were all pictures that she had drawn the other night. She showed them to CR this morning, but he deemed them unimportant. She kept them however, and fortunately they've now become handy.

Slender teleported in front of Kate; she screamed, and ran. High pitched frequencies continued. As Kate passed different landmarks, she left a page on each landmark, hoping that if CR woke up; he would follow them and find her. That's if the both of them are still living! Kate continued leaving pages as she ran. Once the final page was placed, static overwhelmed her vision. Her breathing became extremely heavy. Frequencies and flashes of light continued on and off. As she ran down the path, Slender appeared at virtually every angle, causing extreme panic. After ninety seconds of horror, Kate observed two large rocks, and a crack between them. Kate glanced behind her back once again, and Slender was there; his tentacles hunting down their prey; drawing closer and closer to Kate. Kate focused her vision back on the two rocks and at the right moment, jumped between the gap; she fit perfectly. On the other side of the rocks, Kate could hear a blood curdling scream, and a sickening crunch. She peered through the gap and discovered that Slenderman had slammed his tall and lanky body against the rocks. A sudden flash of light appeared for a second. Slenderman was gone.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She fell to the ground, exhausted.

Abruptly, another flash of light appeared, and Slender stood before her. His suit was slightly dirty and torn. Kate's eyes were wide with horror. She was helpless; there was nothing that neither she nor anyone else could do. Slender bent his torso, and grasped her head with his long left hand. He slowly lifted her up from the ground. Kate gawked at his emotionless face. Static and frequencies reoccurred. Kate closed her eyes, hoping that everything would just go away. Slender tilted his head to the side. He aggressively brought his face inches from hers; snapping her neck. Kate opened her eyes, and saw that they were face to face. Slenderman slowly raised one of his tentacles and wrapped it around Kate's neck. As it touched her skin, her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. She struggled to breathe, and every second the tentacle was attached to her body, energy was drawn. Kate tried to speak. Several shocks drove through her body. Finally, Kate let out a blood curdling scream. Startled, Slender threw her to the side. On the cold ground, she was positioned on her stomach, half of her face kissing the ground. Struggling to stay conscious, Kate glanced upward. Slenderman sauntered toward her. He stopped and crouched to the ground. Kate…heard the shrilling voice in her head one last time.

_"I'm not going to kill you just yet."_

* * *

CR opened his eyes. In a panic, he sat up, and leaned against the tent. He took several quick breaths and was in a cold sweat. CR placed one of his hands on his forehead. He felt something wet. He lowered his hand, and observed old crusty blood. He was bleeding. CR crawled over to his opened backpack, and took out a small mirror. He looked into the mirror. He obtained scratches and a large gash on the side of his face.

"Holy…" CR spoke. He looked at his surroundings. Obviously, they were in a tent. Where were they exactly? CR scanned the tent, looking for Kate. His vision started to blur. "Kate!" he yelled. There was no answer from outside. "Kate!" CR got up. He almost fell over, but managed to stay on his feet. He felt like he was going to throw up. CR poked his head out of the tent, "Kate! Where are you?" CR frowned. He turned around, and searched through the small tent. He noticed that her survival bag was missing.

"She left me." He whispered. His voice was shaky. "Why did she leave me?" He became confused. He had no idea what had happened, where he was, and how he got here. All he knew was that his companion was gone.

He felt dizzy. CR sat down. He lowered his head between his knees, and thought. "I guess I'm on my own now. I need some air." CR sauntered outside again. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning. After pacing back in forth – which was a habit of his – he noticed something hanging at the entrance of the tent. He walked up to the mysterious object and noted that it was a white piece of parchment. It obtained a strange drawing. However, the drawing looked familiar; it was one of Kate's drawings. The picture presented several trees and a stick figure of a tall man between them; Slenderman. As CR studied the picture, he found a small note at the bottom left hand corner of the page. He read it carefully.

CR,

Slender found us. I had to go, to get him away from the campsite. I may be hurt. Follow the pages, and you will most likely find me dead or alive. Find all eight pages okay?

-Kate

In sheer panic, CR ran back into the tent. He snatched his survival bag. He flung the knapsack around his shoulder, and ran into the heart of the woods in search for the eight pages. As he sprinted, trying not to fall over, he thought to himself. Why was he going to retrieve Kate? He could have gone straight to the mines. It was all a mystery to CR. The two were alike in so many ways; CR just hadn't realized it yet.

The fire beside the tent was still lit. It crackled and sparks flew to the sky.

_ Chapter six: CR plays the game coming soon..._


	7. CR plays the game: Page 2

**AN: OKAY! SORRY IT HAS BEEN A WHILE!**

**anyway, We finally get to getting the eight pages. wow, terrible grammar. **

**First off, I thought that I would do the eight pages in one chapter, but it would be like 20 pages long on microsoft word, that I decided to do a chapter for each page. This is Page 2. Page 1 was collected in the previous chapter. So all in all, these next seven chapters are most likely going to be very short. Sorry. **

**Thanks for all of the great reviews as well. I really appreciate the support. **

* * *

CR plays the game:

Page 2

In the heart of the woods, CR held the flashlight above his right eye; seeing the vast darkness before him. He had been bush whacking for approximately ten minutes, and he was praying to God; praying that he wasn't already lost. CR knew that he had to find a trail that would be his guide.

CR had an idea!

Stumbling, CR swung his bag to the ground. He whipped out a hat, and placed it on his head. He adjusted the front of the hat. A tiny camera could be seen. CR also took out his voice recorder from the side pocket and wrapped the lace around a pant loop. After, CR spun his body, and saw forest surrounding him. CR peered between the tree trunks, looking for a trail or something leading to a trail. CR had been in this area before; a trail wasn't far from where he was standing…so he thought.

He could see a light in the distance. Not just one, but a few. LAMP POSTS! Following the light, CR adjusted his hat, making sure that it wouldn't fall off. Past the trees, CR could see that there was a large drop. He flew through the vegetation, and fell two feet. After the landing, CR's feet went numb. He fell forward, his head digging into the dirt. Leaves slowly danced in the air, before softly touching the ground. CR winced for some gravel had entered his wound. CR cocked his head up and quickly stood back on his feet. He was on a path. Now all he had to do was find the eight pages. CR glanced into the distance once again, and observed an information billboard. He walked up to it. Upon reading it, there was a map posted on the billboard, along with a sloppy picture of Slenderman. CR tilted his head to the right and noticed a white piece of parchment attached to the map. He read it.

F

O

L

L

O

W

S

Curling his lip, CR aggressively ripped the paper from the billboard, and placed it in his pant pocket. He glanced at the map, and attempted to remember the paths and landmarks. Maybe the notes were placed on landmarks. It would make sense. He would be in the forest forever, if they were on Random trees. CR swiftly turned around to make his way down the trail. He looked before him. On the sides, the gravel road was accompanied by grim trees. They bent over creating an illusion…a tunnel. It was dark; pitch black. Before continuing, he raised the flashlight above his head, and took two giant steps –

Suddenly, he heard something. It was faint at first; a sound that was constantly ringing in his head. It grew louder and louder as time passed. CR stopped, and looked behind his back. Nothing was there. CR gazed up at the stars; they were beautiful. He felt sick. CR raised an eyebrow. Finally looked straight, he blinked a couple of times, as the eerie sound continued.

Booooom…

Booooom…

Booooom…

Booooom…

A shiver ran down CR's spine. His heart skipped a couple of beats. CR quickly turned back to the dark forest, and followed the path, on his way to find the next page.

_Page 3 is next..._


	8. CR plays the game: Page 3

**AN:**

**Alright here's page three. This is when things start to become exciting, please read and review and enjoy! Please let me know which Slender game I should do next, and even give me some ideas. Either post them on the review or PM me. For example, I had somebody say do Slender elementary, where the kid is like 6 years old, and has his/her own encounter with Slenderman. Another example, is Slenderman's drycleaner. There's so much going on that sometimes I get writers block, and the awesome reviews, and even constructive critism can make its way into here as well. Too help with my writing and to keep me going. Slender isn't that high of a fanbase, but I appreciate everyone who has been supporting me, which means that I will continue on with this story! **

**The reason I did this game before sanitorium was because of CR and Kate. They are both a mystery. You hear Kate's scream at the beginning and you see notes from CR and SPOILER ALERT! see his dead body at the end of the game. Now, I have a lot of references in the game from some youtubers who have played it, and if you want to see these references just go on youtube and watch the slender the arrival game. It's very interesting what happens in the story. For example the canoe on fire. Why was it on fire? That sort of thing. **

**Anyway...enough of me babbling **

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**and if you don't feel like reviewing. I HOPE THIS KIRBY CONVINCES YOU OTHERWISE! ('.')**

* * *

R plays the Game:

Page 3

CR staggered back onto the path. The lights that engulfed the darkness started giving him a headache. He placed his hand just above his eyes, sheltering them from the light. CR scanned the area. He knew that Slender was around; following either, or. He could be anywhere in this forest. Slenderman could appear in front, behind, from side to side; hell, he was so restless that he could probably teleport through walls now. CR stumbled over his own feet; he caught himself, and leaned against a lone tree. He stared at his feet; everything was turning in circles. Sick to his stomach, CR sat down against the tree. He cupped his hand over his forehead, trying to recover from the dizzy spell. His head injury wasn't completely healed. At least all the bleeding had stopped, but there would be a bruise in the morning.

Booooooom…

Booooooom…

Booooooom…

And that gut wrenching bass wouldn't stop! It was torture!

"_Giving up already?" _

CR quickly opened his eyes and straightened his back. "Who's there? Kate?"

The voice continued. _"I beg of you, please don't give up, otherwise you are ruining all the fun."_

It didn't take long for CR to realize that the shrilling voice was Slenderman, getting into his head. Several, years ago, the same, eerie voice had spoken to him; now it's back. Then the voice was gone. CR glanced from side to side. To his left…he saw…something. It was black, and was blending in with the trees in the darkness. CR couldn't make out the silhouette. All he could really distinguish was a tiny…white…head…in the distance –

A quick flash of light overwhelmed CR; it was accompanied by a speedy high pitched frequency.

It happened all at once. For a split second, CR was blind, and before he knew it everything was back to normal. Catching him by surprise, CR flew back, and smacked his head against the tree. His ears were ringing. When CR regained his vision, the white head was still there; still. Just when things were once again, calm, light static clouded CR's vision; and he knew that it was time to run. Hobbling up onto his feet, CR sprinted down the pathway, trying to gain some distance between him and the monster.

CR glimpsed behind his back, and saw Slender, who appeared in different spot. Slenderman teleported closer to CR. CR saw colors, pink, green and black. When the static finally diminished, CR knew that he was safe for now. _"Where's the third page? Hell, where's a landmark?"_ CR attempted to visualize the map in his head. But with everything jumbled together, his photographic memory wouldn't kick in.

Boooooooom….

Boooooooom….

Boooooooom….

_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_

CR peered into the distance. He saw a structure of some sort. He examined it closer and noticed that it was a small wooden shack. There was a sign. It read: Boat rentals. A sharp pain ran through CR's head. He examined the boat rental business a little longer, and saw that it looked quite…familiar. Without warning, CR's vision was overwhelmed by static. He began to sweat hysterically, and everything around him started to spin. CR slammed his body against the shack, supporting himself with his upper body. His breathing grew heavier, as he struggled to walk. CR focused on the path before him, and discovered an extremely thin tree. He staggered closer, inch by inch glancing at a canoe resting against the tree. It brought back memories, memories of going fishing with his father and his sister. He scanned the canoe, and there wasn't a note in sight. Memories…they were painful memories. It was probably the canoe that CR had rented too from so long ago. Shaking his head, CR took out a match. He scraped it against a tree; a small flame appeared from the tip of the match. He threw the match at the canoe, and the canoe slowly burned. CR then made his way to the water. Some days, some days and throughout his life, he just wanted to kill himself. After painfully watching his sister drown in front of his eyes and feeling the guilt that he had carried for years, he almost wanted to do the same. But he couldn't. CR stepped into the water. How could something so beautiful and refreshing become so dangerous? I guess it was one of life's greatest mysteries.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched sound again; CR looked behind him. He saw Slenderman peeking through the trees of the forest.

"Crap," he whispered. "The pages, where is the next page, where?" CR slowly sprinted out of the water and looked around. He continued down the path.

He glanced behind his shoulder again, and observed Slenderman in the corner of his eye. Slender drew closer and closer with each step CR took. CR had to look away, for he was becoming blind. CR sprinted as hard as he could for what felt like hours. Then the sharp static slowly subsided.

"Oh, my god, oh my god! Oh thank god I'm alive." He placed his hand on his chest.

Not even paying attention, CR found himself in front of an outhouse. He was surprised to find a landmark so quickly after his ordeal with Slender. _"Must be the only portable toilet out here,"_ he thought to himself. _"It has to be a landmark, which means there has to be a page._" CR walked around the outhouse, still catching his breath. He saw nothing.

"Crap," he exclaimed. "There's got to be one here!"

Then a miracle occurred. A white piece of paper was posted on one side of the outhouse. CR brought the flashlight close to the page; making is visible to read in the dark.

DON'T X

LOOK…

OR IT

TAKES YOU! (Insert crappy drawing of Slenderman here)

Grinning, CR quickly ripped the page from the outhouse, and placed the piece of parchment in the pocket of his bag, along with the page he had found not long before. Elated, some words slipped out of CR's mouth, as he continued down the trail.

"Ha, Slendy's a bitch!" CR exclaimed. After his statement, CR turned around and Slenderman was right behind him; approximately five feet away. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." And CR continued running until he was out of breath.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Page 4 is next, and even read my other slender story while your at it. **

**STAY AWESOME! **

**BY THE WAY, YOU ALL LOOK FABULOUS TODAY!**


	9. CR plays the game: Page 4

**AN:** **Sorry everyone that this chapter took so long to write. **

**Now I don't know, I've been contemplating, a couple of people have said that there should be some romance between Kate and CR. and I am contemplating whether I should do that or not. 30 year old man with a 17 year old woman. I don't know, but hell this is fanfiction!**

**I would rather keep them as friends, but I would like to hear my audiences opinion. Anyway stay tuned and enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing and thanks to GuitarHero97, Violet Petunia, MissFabulous09, GLaDOSChell and NafCaXxX**

**For supporting me throughout this story. These reviews mean a lot and are really what keep me going. The fans and everything. **

* * *

CR Plays the Game

Page 4

As CR continued down the trail, the numbers in trees surrounding him seemed to dwindle as time had passed. Not long after, he came to a stop; he was out of breath. Bending over and grasping his knees, he tried to control his breathing as fast as he could. Even though CR had gained a substantial amount of distance, Slender was still on his tail.

CR slowly nodded his head up and observed an overly large building in front of him. No vegetation surrounded the building. Curious, CR walked closer to the building. _"It's big enough to be a landmark."_ he thought to himself. Working his way around the building, there was nothing even close to resembling one of Kate's drawings.

CR started talking to himself. His conscience attempted to hold him back, but it was no use, his body was stronger. "No, I refuse to go inside." Contemplating with himself, CR continued to the entrance of the doorway. CR peered inside the building, and examined the interior. It was dark, and dirty. There were several desks in odd spots. They all obtained a variety of papers, books, and plants. CR sauntered into the building. There were obvious cracks in the building's walls. CR squinted, and could see plants growing in between the cracks. This building has been abandoned; abandoned for a while.

"Hello?" CR called, but there was no answer.

CR continued through the confusing corridors. He perceived numerous lockers lined up across the hallway. Some of the locks were still attached, but most were broken. Paranoid as hell, CR picked up the pace. He didn't exactly like enclosed spaces; especially when there was a monster on the loose, hunting you down.

CR's hands began to shake. He took a deep breath. "Okay," he started. "We are in, now find the page as quickly as we can, and get out. Couldn't be simpler right?" CR started into the west corridor, and entered a lone room. He continued talking to himself, believing that it would block out the fear and the bass. "Yeah, it's probably on a wall or something," he whispered. Walking into the small room, CR witnessed several desks and chairs. Scattered all across the room – including the walls and the floors – were papers, an insane amount of papers.

CR's eyes widened, and he gasped. "It couldn't be simpler alright."

For what seemed like hours, but only minutes, CR frantically searched through the papers that were scattered along the floor, the walls and the desks. It's as if they covered every inch of the room. They covered the walls like a fresh coat of paint. If every room was going to look like this, he might as well just give up.

Nothing, nothing, nothing! He threw pages after pages behind his shoulders. The papers sort of looked like Kate's drawings; however there was more realism to the pictures than anything. Pictures of the mines, the forests, there were also blueprints and –

"_Wait, what am I doing?!" _

From the short time that he had known Kate, he knew sure enough that she wasn't even close to being a Van Gogh; meaning that he just wasted his time glancing at pictures from architects. In anger and frustration, CR snatched the nearest chair, and threw it across the room.

Then a strange thing occurred.

The constant bass had stopped. All was quiet. CR was relieved. The constant bass was quite a distraction.

Without warning, another eerie sound replaced the bass. It was a mix between a cold breeze and someone breathing into your ear, in an odd and disturbing way. Just like the bass, the sound would not subside. CR turned around, and slowly walked out of the room and back into the hallway. He was determined to find this page. His hands shook. Even though he had seen Slenderman so many times throughout his life, there was still something inside of him that obtained fear. He was human after all. CR slowly paced down the hall, peeking into several rooms. CR hoped that Kate made this page easy for him to find.

The restless sound was sheer and disturbing. CR was terrified.

Many years ago, when CR was truly afraid he would sing to himself. I guess he assumed that singing would work the same magic as it did years ago.

He softly sang "Silent Night" as he continued.

Halfway through the third verse, CR turned to a rusty locker and found a lone piece of paper. He lifted his flashlight closer to the page, as he continued singing his carol. "Dear God, Yes!" CR sprinted to piece of parchment and read it:

LEAVE

ME (Insert crappy drawing of a tree)

ALONE

CR nodded, then ripped the paper from the locker, and stuffed it into his pocket. "Yeah, I wish he'd leave me alone too."

Get in, get out.

CR dashed out of the abandoned building with his head facing toward the ground. As he hurried through the doorway, he quickly looked up, and unexpectedly saw the tall, faceless creature towering over him. The black tentacles protruding from his back slowly made their way to CR.

Disturbing colors flashed before his eyes, and CR attempted to escape. Before he knew it, he felt something slimy wrap around his wrist. In pure instinct, CR slapped the tentacle away and continued. In the blink of an eye, Slenderman teleported and appeared in front of CR, making his escape impossible. Startled, CR slid, and shifted his body the other way. He raced outside, continuing his seemingly impossible journey.

CR knew that the worst wasn't over. Slenderman was getting more and more impatient as time passed. Four out of eight pages! Half way there! CR could actually win this game. He could actually win this!

CR screamed into the night. "Hold on Kate! I'm coming for you!"

* * *

**This chapter was really hard to write. I had a bad day at work, and it was hard concentrating and trying not to repeat myself. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and reviews, reviews, reviews!**

_Page 5 coming soon..._


	10. CR plays the game: Page 5

**AN:**** Okay so I was really sick yesterday, and my writing was sort of sluggish, but now I'm back on track. I have nothing really more to say except THANK YOU! to everyone supporting me! I really appreciate everyone's support. I've even read, some of your stories and i have to say I love them all. **

**FAB!**

**Anyway with this story, we are only...1/4 done the story!**

**-CHEERS!**

* * *

CR plays the game:

Page 5

CR's breathing was heavy; he was tired. He was struggling to catch his breath. CR quickly flicked on and off his flashlight. There wasn't much battery power left, and he had only retrieved half of the pages that were needed. This was going to be a long journey. CR waved his flashlight before continuing, making sure that the light would still be useful.

CR sprinted down the trail. It had been approximately half an hour since the last time he glanced behind his shoulders, but doing so now would be a death wish.

CR came to a fork in the road. The question arose, left or right? Without any hesitation, CR took the trail to his right, and fiercely walked down the gravel road.

He marched up to a small wooden tower; which was partially hidden in the tall trees. It was a smaller version of the forest spotlight tower; approximately ten feet high. CR noticed that a ladder was built into the wooden tower. He desperately wanted to climb it, hoping that he would reach some sort of safety, but it was simply illogical. The field spotlight tower was most definitely a landmark, there had to be a piece of paper in this area! CR spun circles around the watch tower, but there was nothing in sight. Desperate, CR climbed the ladder, and thoroughly scanned the top of the tower, but again, there was nothing. Why would Kate not place a page on a landmark?

_"Because she never reached this far." _

A flash of light temporarily blinded CR. He quickly looked down, and saw Slender at the bottom of the ladder. His tentacles rushed toward his body. In sheer panic, CR jumped ten feet. He landed on the ground. The impact created a sprained ankle, but nothing worse. He even surprised himself for not breaking any bones. With common sense thrown out the window, CR dashed into the forest, finding himself off course. Bush whacking once again, CR sprinted through the thick vegetation. A wide branch caught him by surprise, and he ducked at the last minute. The branch scraped the top of his head.

He glimpsed behind his back, and saw slender teleporting in several different directions. The static and vivid colours grew stronger the longer he stared at the faceless man. The high pitched frequency returned. After countless minutes of escaping, the senses were at ease. Relieved, CR continued and reached another section of the trail. Yes, he was on the path again, but where was he located? His greatest fear was running in circles; becoming lost. CR checked both sides of the road, and breathed heavily. He hadn't done so much running in his entire life. He felt like he was participating in a marathon.

* * *

CR collapsed onto his knees and began coughing. He was going to hurl. "Oh, just get me now Slenderman, I give up."

_"That easily?"_ A soft, yet eerie voice replied. _"Kate wouldn't want that."_

CR clutched both sides of his head. He thought about Kate. Was she even alive? Could she be located at the radio tower? Was he wasting his time playing a stupid game? "No." CR answered to the voice. He rose to his feet. Much to CR's surprise, he found himself in what seemed to be a cornfield. This goes to show, how observant the man is. The corn was approximately six feet, even more, and the bush was so thick that he could barely see anything before him or above him for that matter. After a moment or two, a sharp frequency ran through CR's head, and intense colors clouded his vision.

CR winced, but continued through the bush. "Where is he?"

CR looked up and discovered another spotlight tower; this time it was the forest's spotlight tower. It was at least twenty feet high, and there was no possible way Kate had the time to stick a page at the top of the tower; it had to be somewhere at the base. CR prayed that Kate had already passed this area. If there wasn't a page at this location, CR was willing to give up with dignity and grace.

CR continued through the thick corn, gazing at the tower before him. It acted like a guide more than anything. Suddenly the colors and frequencies grew harsher as he approached closer to spotlight tower. _"Why was it getting worse, I'm running in the opposite direction,"_ He thought to himself. CR jumped out of the cornfield and found himself face to face with the mythological creature. CR screamed as he stopped in his tracks. "HOLY SH"—

CR turned the opposite way. "He's right there! What am I doing?" CR exclaimed. He ran past the spotlight tower, and discovered a piece of paper attached to the base. He quickly shifted his body toward the tower. CR stretched his hand toward the piece of parchment, but Slenderman interfered; making it impossible for CR to reach the next page. "What's he doing? He's right in front of my page!" Again, CR sprinted in the opposite direction, avoiding Slender's tentacles and deadly gaze.

CR took a deep breath; he ran toward the faceless man. CR brushed past the monster, and swiftly bent underneath his impossibly lanky arm. Once CR reached the other side of the creature, he snatched the page attached to the spotlight tower and made his way back onto the trail. As he hurried down the road, he unfolded the crumpled piece of paper, and read it out loud.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO –

Distracted, CR didn't notice that his ankle had given out. He lost his footing, and slid head first into the ditch. CR violently rolled down. He let his body loosen for there was nothing more he could do. Trying to stop his body from the fall would only make things worse.

Not long after, CR's stomach made impact with an incredibly wide tree. He stopped. CR clutched his stomach, and started to gag. He rolled his eyes upward, and observed Slender at the top of the trench, watching him.

CR attempted to recuperate from his fall. He sat up, and leaned against the tree he had made impact with. CR tilted his head over his knees. "What am I to do?"

What was he supposed to do now? There was nowhere to escape. No holes, no hatches, nothing to fool the creature's eye. This wasn't rocket science. CR was in the ditch, at the bottom. There was no where he could go, but up.

* * *

**Okay, I'm a little bit more awake now and things are starting to heat up a bit more which is awesome! I'm very happy with this story, and would like to thank everyone who has been supporting me throughout this story thus far. Please read, and enjoy! and any kind of reviews (except trolling reviews) are much appreciated. **

_Next chapter: Screaming...is coming soon..._


	11. Screaming

**AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP EM' COMING!**

**Anyway, I have some news. Going to comicon canada, so hopefully I can get a good chunk of this story done before I leave. Also, I'm going to be doing another Who is CR? Cover art. I've already done two. The cover art that I used for this story is mine, and how I visioned these characters. Anyway, back to the cover art I want to know what the cover should look like. I would like to hear everyone's opinions. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Screaming

In the early evening, a young man and woman were resting in a canoe; they both relaxed in the middle of the lake. The lake was crystal clear, and was an assortment of colors as the sun set. The young man, approximately seventeen years of age was lying down in the mode of transportation; his hands behind his head while the woman, round twenty years of age was resting a fishing rod in the water. The two had gone fishing for the day. Even though they weren't talking much, the sister enjoyed spending the time she had with her little brother. The siblings lived with each other; they were located somewhere in the forest. It was different from the city considering that mini golfing, restaurants, and movie nights were now long lost leisure activities. But it was quite peaceful out in the country, and the two adored it.

"I'm glad we went fishing today. Got to spend some quality time with my little brother," the sister started. The woman was tall; she obtained short chestnut colored hair, and blue eyes that seemed like sapphires. She wore nothing but a plain white T-shirt and a bikini. She was a beautiful woman, and her brother knew that. He envied her sometimes, because she attracted more guys than he attracted girls. The personality of a human being must be more important than the looks.

The man moaned, "Anything for you, Christina."

Christina smiled. She licked her lips before speaking, "So Candon, do you like living out here? Was it a good decision?"

Presently, things hadn't been going well at home. Their mother and father were on the verge of a nasty divorce; and were beginning to get the kids involved. The two had no interest in participating in any shenanigans whatsoever; so Christina and her brother both thought it was a good idea to move out into the country; and disappear from their family problems forever.

"Better than the city," Candon replied; sounding as if he didn't give a care in the world. It was true though. He stopped giving a care in the world a long time ago. The man was ten when he was placed into an asylum; which caused both his mother and his father to go insane. That's when the fighting and the beatings began. Five years later, Candon was let out of the mental institution, but the family was beyond separated. In the hospital, Candon struggled with his studies, but managed to obtain a grade twelve education. Christina was elated. She loved her little brother. She wanted what was best for Candon; she never thought much of herself.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Christina took a deep breath before speaking, "It has been two years since we moved out here, but I'm just wondering if you are truly happy living out in the country?"

The young man lifted the hat that slightly covered his face; his icy blue eyes staring into hers. "Christina," he started, "I'm happy being here with you at this very moment. If you hate it here, then I will never be satisfied."

Candon was very poetic. It was one of his many characteristics that Christina loved about her brother; along with his physique. He was tall for a seventeen year old. Candon was wearing a pink T-shirt accompanied with shorts. His sister was in the canoe with bare feet, while he was temporarily borrowing his sister's blue flats.

Dusk was approaching, and Candon saw something appear in the corner of his eye. He fell silent.

Christina noticed her brother. His eyes were wide as he stared at the beach ahead. "Brother," she whispered. Christina twisted her head in the direction Candon was looking and saw nothing. "Are you okay?"

Candon breathed heavily. He slowly raised his hand and pointed.

"Candon," she started. "There's nothing there."

"What?" he answered irritated. "Can't you see him? He's right there!"

"Who's there?" Christina demanded; obviously concerned.

Candon saw different. He witnessed a man hiding in the shadows; amongst the trees. The strange man was wearing a clean suit. He was extremely tall and lanky; and his arms stretched past his knees. Candon recalled the man having no face, expressions. He constantly asked himself whether this stranger was a man or monster. But what was most disturbing was the fact that he was just standing there; staring at both him and his sister. Christina turned around and snapped her fingers in front of Candon's face. There was no response. Candon stared at the hallucination for minutes, possibly half an hour. He wished that the creature would at least twitch, but he didn't. Christina shook her brother, in hopes that he would snap out of this staring spell. "Candon!" she cried. It's been two years since his release. And he'd been doing so well. Finally Candon felt a hand swipe across his face. He felt a burning sensation on his right cheek. Blinking several times, he placed his hand on his face, and sneered at his sister. "What was that for?" –

Candon stopped speaking. The concern on Christina's face was heartbreaking.

He coughed. "I'm getting tired, let's go home."

Candon and Christina turned the canoe in the opposite direction of the faceless man; and made their way back to shore. Candon took one last glanced behind his back, and saw that the creature was gone.

* * *

In the darkness, the siblings jumped out of the canoe. The casually guided it along shore.

"What were you looking at?" Christina brought up the incident from earlier. Candon cringed.

"I don't know," said her brother. He shrugged off his sister's continuous questions as they reached the shallow waters.

"CANDON!" she screamed. They both dropped the canoe in the water.

The boy turned around and saw that his sister was crying. She truly loved him, and seeing the one treasure in her life crumble before her eyes was…horrid. "Christina."

"Yes?" Christina replied.

"I've seen that man before."

Christina fell silent. As much as she loved her sibling, she would never reason with Candon and his hallucinations. Candon managed to reach the sand; while Christina was still in the water. She smiled. "I know it has been very hard on you brother, you being in an asylum and all, but –

Suddenly, a black tentacle jumped from the water, and whipped itself toward Christina. In a flash, the slimy tentacle wrapped around her left leg, and snapped it in two. She screamed in agony as she was dragged under the water. Christina panicked, "CANDON!"

Candon's sister was being hauled further and further into the lake. By what? In frenzy, Candon rushed back into the water. He attempted to reach his sister's arm. She stretched out her hand, but before their fingertips could touch, she was again pulled under the water. Eventually, Candon's legs couldn't touch the bottom of the lake.

Candon frantically searched for his sister; who had been under the black water for a decent amount of time. Shortly after, his sister rose from the lake again. Several elongated tentacles were wrapped around her solid body, including her neck. Christina reached an arm out to Candon, gesturing for some kind of help; but in sheer terror, he just stood there in the water, staring. He was unbelievably frightened. Once again, in once swift movement Christina was pulled under once again. A blood curdling scream soared through the atmosphere, causing Candon to jump.

A few bubbles rose to the surface of the water. All was quiet. Taking deep breaths, Candon dove underneath the murky lake, and carefully searched the water in hopes of finding his sister…alive. He flew back to the surface, and called his sister's name. There was no answer. After twenty minutes of searching, Candon started to feel the effects of the chilly waters. Candon swam to shore, and clutched both of his forearms. He tried to keep himself warm. He rubbed the palms of his hands together. After two long minutes, Candon sprinted back into the cold, dark water searching for his long lost sister.

After an hour of continuous searching, Candon felt an icy hand beneath his feet. He lowered his head beneath the waves, and noticed a body. Candon quickly snatched the body, and dragged it close to shore. It was beyond obvious; the body was his sisters. Candon cupped his hands over his mouth. He tried his hardest not to scream. Candon bent over Christina's lifeless body; he was shivering. Hot tears formed in his blue eyes. Candon slightly hiccupped as he grieved. He stared down at his motionless sister, and parted the wet hair from her face. Christina's dull eyes were wide open; staring into the night sky. It made him sick to his stomach. Candon closed her eyelids. He examined her body further, and couldn't help but notice large amounts of water dripping from the corners of her mouth. It was apparent that her neck was broken. One of her legs was snapped in two. There were so many questions, what killed her? Was it a creature? Was it that strange man? Was it him? But at this moment, Candon didn't feel like answering them quite yet. He wept. Candon felt guilt deep down inside. When his sister desperately called for help, he didn't save her. He just stood there; he was afraid. Yes Candon was only human, but it was the constant thought: _"If I would have grabbed her hand, could I have saved her life?" _

It was that feeling of guilt that would reappear again, and again, and again for the rest of his life.

He cried until it was morning.

* * *

CR was leaning against a tree at the bottom of the hill. He glanced upward, and saw slender still standing in his motionless position. CR turned his head in the opposite direction. The static cleared. CR tilted his head upward into the night sky. As he blinked, a lone tear escaped from his crystal blue eyes.

CR curled his lips. Snapping his neck downward, he carefully opened up the survival bag. It was full of wonders. He drew out a weapon; a shot gun.

_Page six is next..._


	12. CR plays the game: Page 6

**AN: First off I want to say I'm sorry. You see that huge paragraph below. Yes, you are going to have to struggle through it, but I'm cheering you on! **

**Thanks for all those who are supporting and asking awesome question in the personal messaging. **

**I still don't know what to do for the cover. I just hope that you guys like the cover of CR and Kate that I've already page for my cover pic! It's probably not what blue isle studios imagined them to look like, but it works. **

**Don't own Slendy!**

**Please read, review, follow, favorite and most important of all ENJOY!**

* * *

CR Plays the game:

Page 6

CR browsed up the ditch, and wasn't surprised to see Slenderman at the top; watching and waiting for him. CR bit his fingernails. He had to come up with a plan right on the spot. He accepted the fact that there was nowhere to go, but up the hill. CR had to get past Slender; but how? He had to devise a strategy. He looked at the possibility of setting a decoy. CR was running out of time, and he was practically out of options. CR took off the camera hat upon his head. Surprisingly, the voice recorder was still attached to the side of his pants; after all the commotion that had been happening throughout the night. CR slid the trench coat he wore from his broad shoulders, along with his light green scarf, and threw it off to the side. He placed the flashlight he held into his mouth as he searched through his bag. For some strange reason he had packed a stapler; a powerful stapler. It must have slipped into his bag – oops. He took out the stapler, and tossed to the side with his clothing. CR reached up, and tore off several branches that hung above his head. The sky was crying. As the rain poured, CR tied the many branches together; creating a body, arms, legs and an extremely small stick head. After spending most of his time on the decoy's physique, CR placed the camera hat, on the dummy's head. He positioned it carefully. After, he accessorized the dummy with his trench coat. He was vigilant, making sure that the sticks wouldn't break as he placed the coat around its shoulders. Soon after, CR stapled the parts together; he managed to staple the head to the tree trunk, so that the dummy wouldn't fall over. He made sure that the replica was in a comfortable sitting position, and somewhat exposed. CR searched through his knapsack. He made quick decisions on what he should keep and what he shouldn't. CR wanted to make his bag as light as possible. Obviously, the stapler had to go. He kept the basic necessities safe inside his survival bag. He pulled a strap around his shoulder. CR viewed his feet, and noticed the shot gun lying in the wet grass. CR knew that the bullets wouldn't kill the man, but it was his best defense. It was a "just in case" scenario. CR placed the shot gun in the back pocket of his pants. He stared at the flashlight in his hand; the battery power was quickly dying. CR had to make a choice. If the dummy held the flashlight, CR could make a run for it. CR desperately wanted to climb out of this pit, and the only way to do it was to trick the creature. However, if CR kept the flashlight for himself, Slenderman would automatically follow the light, and it would be game over.

CR tucked the flashlight into the breast of the dummy, and without a peep, stood up from the ground. He made sure that the flashlight was left on. Eventually the battery would give out, and Slenderman would be on CR's trail once again; but at least the decoy would give him enough time to run up the hill and escape from the creature.

CR twisted his body. Slowly, CR drifted into the vast trees, and disappeared from sight. As he bushwhacked, he kept a close eye on Slender. Slenderman was still in his previous position, and didn't twitch. His white head concentrated on the dummy. Was it working? CR wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed like it was.

CR retreated up the hill, hoping that he wouldn't be caught by the faceless creature. As CR burst through the trees, he was practically running blind. He had to manage without his flashlight; it would have died eventually. At least it gave him a good excuse to start using his night vision. CR knew that it would be morning eventually, that's what he hoped for; if he could just hold out till morning.

Finally, CR reached the top of the trench. The two of them were at least a mile apart from each other. Slenderman was in the same position as he left him, focusing his attention on the decoy. It worked! CR could not believe his eyes. He had just tricked the eyes of the monster. It wouldn't be long before Slenderman would discover the trick. CR knew that when the time came, Slender's blood would boil. He knew that Slenderman would stop at nothing to capture and kill poor CR.

CR walked up to several barrels, dozens of fuel tanks, and a few storage and shipping containers; in which all obtained the brand name KULLMAN. KULLMAN was the company that supported the mines. CR had knowledge about the welfare of the mines considering that the miners were the only people he really interacted with in the countryside; besides his sister. The miners were nice people. It's a shame that KULLMAN went bankrupt. They dropped the project and hundreds of workers had lost their jobs. CR adored most of the workers. They knew a lot of scary stories; good ones, and some had mentioned that they had seen paranormal stuff in their past as well. CR knew that most of them were lying, but their stories made him feel a lot better about himself.

As CR searched the yard, he thought about Kate. The same thoughts occurred. He wondered if she was still alive. Was she unconscious somewhere, or was she already at his cottage? She could even be at the radio tower for all he knew. But he prayed that she was out of danger for the time being. CR hadn't seen, or even felt the presence of Slender for quite a while. CR felt somewhat uneasy.

CR focused his attention on the shipping containers and eventually found a page; he was elated.

ALWAYS WATCHES

(X X)

NO EYES

At that moment, CR realized that he had left most of the pages inside his trench coat. Now, there was really no point in keeping the pages. CR ripped the paper from the container. He crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder. He had collected Page six; now it was time for Page seven.

As CR turned the corner, he felt slightly dizzy. Then faint colors troubled his vision. "No way," He whispered. CR ran as fast as he could. Quickly and efficiently, Slenderman appeared in front of him. CR could feel the vibes from the creature. The vibes were full of hatred, anger, and frustration. He was definitely in trouble. What was he going to do? 7

CR then snatched the shot gun from his back pocket and fired at Slenderman. A couple of shots hit the creature's shoulder. CR's shot wasn't the greatest, but he managed to slightly injure the monster; and surprisingly, it worked! The bullets went through the creature and an ear piercing shriek was heard from Slender. Slenderman staggered back, but remained on his feet. The creature grasped his elongated arm.

The tentacles that bulged from his bony back flew toward CR. He fired his gun at them. He managed to hit almost every tentacle. One escaped and took a hold of CR's wrist. It wasn't long before he felt something strange. It felt like his energy was being drained. CR gasped, and his eyes started to droop. His vision became foggy, and high pitched frequencies shot through his ear. He winced. His mouth slightly opened itself, and he groaned in pain.

CR struggled, but acquired enough energy to fight off the tentacle. He shot at Slenderman once again, and the bullet entered the creature's chest. The tentacle wrapped around CR's wrist loosened, which gave him the opportunity to retreat.

CR ran for his dear life, "Come on CR, you can do this. Don't give up now. You will find her. You will get through this…hopefully together."

* * *

**Page 7 and 8 is next!**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO MADE IT THROUGH THAT HUGE PARAGRAPH! **


	13. CR plays the game: Page 7 and 8

**AN: Not much to say about this chapter! other than its the end of the eight pages. NEXT IS THE MINES! however, i'm not going to be doing that six generator thing cause the eight pages was enough as it was. Also, the proxy won't be in this story, cause I have certain believes concerning certain characters. Everyone has their opinions though! **

**REVIEW ENJOY! **

**YEAH!**

**FAB!**

* * *

CR plays the game:

Page 7 and 8

CR placed a hand on his forehead. It had been a cool night; and he was positive that he was going to be sick the next morning. His black hair and beautiful clothes were ruined by the endless rain. He even lost the spark in his blue eyes. Mud covered CR from the knees down.

"I believe new shoes are in order." CR murmured, as he attempted to bring humor into the situation.

He leaned forward and saw something blue and grey in the distance. He approached the figures with stealth. CR was sick of running; he couldn't even walk straight. Earlier, when he had escaped from Slenderman's timely ambush, he found himself unable to run; his knees started to buckle. CR constantly shouted to himself. "Oh, I give up! Just capture me now, I don't care!" But for some reason, he pushed himself. He really didn't know the reason; it was all strange to him. Maybe it was because he didn't want to let Kate down, nor himself. He had come so far, he couldn't give up! CR Looked up and saw that morning was approaching. The sun was visible, oh how beautiful it was! The rain had finally stopped. CR trembled as he advanced toward the colored objects.

Soon, he found himself beside an abandoned grey jeep. And a kilometer ahead, an abandoned blue car was in view. CR made his way to the jeep. He gawked down, and saw tiny footprints, fresh in the mud. He deciphered them as Kate's. CR was very observant when it came to people's characteristics, and physical features. He then looked to the side, and saw that the grey jeep possessed a page.

CAN'T

RUN!

CR recognized and felt that pain. He stopped running a long time ago. CR limped past the page and swiped it fiercely. The page drifted into the mud, like a leaf falling from a tree. CR wasn't the happiest man on earth right now. He was exhausted. CR glanced behind his back, and saw Slenderman in the distance. He wasn't surprised. Turning around, CR paced toward the next location; the abandoned blue car. CR examined the petite footsteps. They stopped, and made their way around the car. CR followed the tracks and the last page was revealed. He stopped and stared at it for a moment or two.

HELP

ME

CR stared at the paper with sad eyes. He reminisced all of the pain that he had suffered throughout the years; and now it was Kate's turn. Both of them needed help. CR and Kate needed each other's help. CR snatched the page, and ripped it in two. He continued, following the footsteps carefully, as he threw the page aside.

Then, the man realized something. That was the eighth page. He won! He had won the game!

Suddenly, CR's senses had gone haywire; it was time to flee. Dawn was present. CR ran as fast as he could; he used all the stamina that he had left. CR perceived Slenderman who was teleporting around him at virtually every angle; and every second that was given. A wave of fear and anxiety ran through CR. That dread quickly dissipated when he focused on survival. He did his best at trying to follow Kate's many footsteps. They would most likely lead to his friend. After a few minutes of absolute terror, the colors, the static, and the frequencies disappeared in a flash. CR stopped in his tracks and looked around. His heart raced.

CR lifted his blue eyes to the sky, and found the sun shining luminously above him; he did it. CR ginned, and then hyperventilated. He did it! Thinking of Kate calmed him down considerably. CR continued pursuing the muddy tracks.

In the distance, he observed a body leaning against a tree. It was small a small figure – Kate! She had gone through a lot. Mud was clearly visible on her white hoodie and blue jeans. Her pants were slightly ripped.

"Kate!" CR exclaimed as he ran towards her. Once he reached her body, he kneeled down to her level. He parted the wet hair away from her face. He felt her forehead with the back of her hand. It was warm. He quickly grasped her hand, and felt her pulse; it was there. CR placed a hand on his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief. His mouth was gaped open. He was lucky to find her alive. CR stared at her a little longer. Kate reminded him of his sister. This time, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. CR shook Kate's body slightly, and she opened her brown eyes. She gazed into his soul. Kate's vision was slightly blurry. CR initially thought that Kate was suffering from hypothermia. Well…she probably was, with the rain and all.

CR calmly spoke soothing words. "Kate…Kate it's me, CR." He reassured her. He saw the fear in her eyes when she focused her attention on the man.

After hearing his soft, deep voice, Kate relaxed her body and opened her mouth. Her words were slurred, "Oh, I'm so glad you are here. You got all of my pages?"

CR nodded. "That's what led me to you!"

Kate smiled. "I bet you have hundreds of questions."

CR furrowed his eyebrows. "The hell I do!"

Kate took deep breaths. She touched the side of his face. She pulled back some of his hair, looking at the gash on the side of his head. "You better take a look at that wound. It's not healing too quickly. You could have a concussion, and you wouldn't even know it."

Kate clearly needed rest. CR scooped Kate up from the ground; she was shockingly light. Well, she was a tiny woman. "Don't worry Kate, I'll find a place to rest at the mines. Before you know it, you'll be at my place." CR discovered her survival bag, Kate grasped CR's arm. He blushed slightly.

Kate smiled. CR felt like a father to Kate; he would protect her. He truly cared for her. CR didn't follow the plan he devised.

And the two headed toward the mines.

"Do you know where we are going?" Kate whispered.

CR laughed. "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

**Going to the beach now. TO BE CONTINUED!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON!**


	14. Escaping the past

**AN: Okay so after all of the action packed stuff during the eight pages. I decided to give everything a rest, and then go back to the action in another couple of chapters when CR and Kate finally go through the mines. **

**So this chapter is long, and they are going to be long once again! I hope you all like this chapter, cause I'm really tired from this family reunion I had yesterday. We stayed up till like 2 IN THE MORNING! YIKES!**

**crazy people! Anyway this a chapter going back into the past like chapter 11 so please review and enjoy!**

**LOVE YA'LL**

**FAB!**

**BY THE WAY: romance in here! not between CR and Kate yuck! **

**Don't own slendy either. **

* * *

Escaping from the past:

Candon was positive that it was murder, but he claimed his sister's death as an accident. Slenderman murdered his sister; he had purposely drowned her. Presently, Candon didn't want to think about it; he didn't want to think about that incident ever again.

Not long after Christina's death, Candon's family was notified of the accident; and Candon was dragged back to the mental hospital. He claimed that the monster returned and killed his sister, but nobody would give in to his hallucinations. The doctors were a little disappointed in each other; as they thought that Candon was doing so well. Now, he was more than a lost cause. Candon also received Christina's life insurance for further expenses in the future.

Candon sat in "The Chair" for two more agonizing years. He explained to each psychiatrist what he had seen before his eyes. As per usual, Candon participated in several tests; stress tests, MRI's, CT scans, etcetera. However, no one believed his story. A simple boating accident was all it was. Tears welled up in his innocent eyes. No one would believe him, scratch that, no one believed him; not even his sister; not his own parents. He felt so alone in this world. All Candon wanted was a friend who understood the same pain he was experiencing.

Doctors, Nurses and visitors, hearing about the boy, spat at his feet. They spoke trash to the nineteen year old. The nasty words cut deep into Candon like daggers. It was hard enough that he had lost his role model, but even harder now that he had lost his pride.

Candon cried; he wept almost every night. He usually sat in the corner and wished that he had died along his sister that night. What a sad life he was living.

* * *

Two years later:

After turning twenty one, Candon was finally let out into the world once again. The doctors grew fond of the boy as he matured and got his act together. Candon took his medication on time, and he never complained. As serious as Candon was, he had a smidge of humor in his personality.

Candon moved back into the countryside where he and his late sister resided. He was given a nurse from the mental institution to keep him company, and to check up on him daily. He felt more relaxed out in the woods for he hadn't seen the monster in a little over four years. Life in his place now was…different, for his caretaker had to make sure that there were no sharp objects around the house, or anything that Candon could potentially hurt himself with. According to the nurse, there was really no need to keep anything hidden from the man; but they were the doctor's orders. To the nurse, Candon was a sweet man. She grew fond of him every day.

The nurse from the institution was a beautiful woman; her name was Leslie Kent. She was around the age of twenty. She obtained gorgeous red hair; few freckles were upon her narrow face. She was average height; she was neither short nor tall. Leslie never wore her uniform. She just wore an average blouse with shorts. Candon loved his nurse. Leslie was kind, gentle, loving and she was easy on the eyes. She had been his nurse ever since he left the hospital; which was approximately two years. For such a lovely woman, he was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend; or a lover for that matter. Even if she did, Leslie wouldn't have time; she took care of Candon almost twenty four seven. Leslie would arrive at his place at seven in the morning, and leave to go home around nine o' clock at night. Leslie was more than a nurse; she was Candon's best friend. Leslie constantly kept Candon's mind occupied. He loved to read books in his spare time.

It was a beautiful summer day. Candon was in the living room; awkwardly sitting in his chair. He was reading a fat book. For a twenty one year old man, the nurse was surprised that he didn't know how to sit like a normal human being. Candon was wearing a white dress shirt, accessorized with a navy blue tie. He wore black dress pants, and had slipped on polished black shoes.

Leslie wandered into the living room. She noticed Candon with his nose in the book. "What are you reading?" The nurse asked curiously, carrying a cup of tea in her hand. Leslie glanced at the clock; it was almost noon. She had prepared lunch in the kitchen.

"Crap," Candon replied. He threw the book to the side.

"I would hardly call some of Stephen King's books crap, darling." The nurse shook her head as she set the cup of tea beside Candon, "Cream and sugar?"

Candon nodded. He smiled as he gazed upon her hour glass shaped body; when she wasn't looking of course. Leslie was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue shorts that covered three quarters of her butt, and a pair of slip on shoes. A cowboy hat was upon her head. What was she suggesting?

"Where are we going?" Candon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going out with some friends, silly." Leslie waved her hand up and down. "I'm leaving at about three o' clock. We are going to a jamboree just outside of town. Do you think you can manage supper on your own?"

Candon didn't know what to say. In all the time that she'd been his caretaker, she never left his side for more than an hour. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Leslie shrugged. "I guess so, but I'm not leaving quite yet. Now, let me go get lunch."

As Leslie left the room, Candon stared down at the ground. He grabbed his herbal tea and took a sip. His mind slipped to the past and the present. He hated the past. He hated the present, but he never really gave a thought about the future. Candon desperately wanted to start anew. He didn't know what to do with his life.

Leslie returned with lunch. It consisted of cucumber sandwiches and raw vegetables. She passed a sandwich to Candon. "Leslie, can I ask you something?"

Leslie sat down in the nearest chair and smiled, "Anything Candon."

He gulped. "Leslie, I feel horrible. Not physically, not mentally but emotionally. I lost my sister a while back, and I'm always feeling guilty inside. I want that guilt to go away. The mental institution wasn't so splendid either. I feel like the only thing that keeps me ticking is you…" Candon trailed off. The words just spilled out. He glanced at Leslie. She pitied the poor man.

Leslie touched his knee with her fingertips. "Candon, even though the past two years have been hard, you've been getting better." –

"But that _thing_ is still in my head and I can't get him out!" Candon pointed a finger fiercely at his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say, is I want to start fresh. I want to leave the past behind. Candon Wellington is dead now!"

The nurse couldn't believe what she was hearing. She choked up, "How are you going to leave the past behind? It will always follow you."

Candon grabbed a hold of his caretaker's wrists. "Leslie, what would you do if you were in my position? Please, you are full of wisdom. For someone my age, you are full of it! Please! Give me a sign of some sort. I need help." Leslie could see the anguish in Candon's eyes.

Leslie smiled. "I guess I would…if you really want to start fresh you…" Leslie stopped for a brief moment. What was she was going to say? The last thing she wanted was Candon doing something stupid; but he really wanted out of this hole, and she wanted to help him climb out of it. She secretly loved him, but was too afraid to admit it.

Leslie sighed. "I would fake my death, and then create a new me; a new name for myself!"

Candon gleefully smiled. That was a perfect idea! He leaned in closer to Leslie. "How would I do it?"

She felt like she was put on the spot. "I don't know! You live out in the country! Pretend you drowned or something!"

"Thanks Leslie," Candon was grateful. "I really needed that."

Leslie grew concerned. "So you are going to fake your death, and leave everything you have behind?"

Candon nodded. "If that is the price I have to pay."

She was heartbroken; Leslie got up. She stormed out of the room, but a hand tightly clutched her wrist. Candon twisted her around, and pulled her body close to his. He pressed his lips onto hers. It started as a soft kiss. Slowly and gently, Candon moved his left hand down Leslie's waist. He ruffled Leslie's hair with his other hand. Leslie felt hot. She returned the kiss. He was so warm; she didn't want to leave his side. The kiss deepened. Candon pulled back; they locked their eyes with each other. After, Candon buried his head into Leslie's neck and kissed it. Leslie groaned.

Candon murmured into Leslie's ear. "Do you really have to go to the jamboree?"

Leslie teased, "Maybe."

If Candon heeded Leslie's words to bury his past, he would never see her again. He could fake his death in less than a few days. Candon wanted to spend the time he had left with not his nurse, but with his true love. Leslie was the only human being he could really trust at this point.

Candon pulled Leslie closer. He whispered into her ear, "Please stay."

Their lips locked again. Leslie felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want this to end, for it had already begun. Finally, Leslie grabbed a hold of Candon's blue tie, and yanked it off of his dress shirt. She unbuttoned Candon's shirt slowly.

Candon smiled as he continued to kiss her beautiful soft lips. He scooped her up. Her legs were around his waist, and the two climbed the stairs. This was going to be the best night of his life. A memory that wasn't so painful. It was a part of his past that he was willing to keep.

* * *

The next day, Leslie woke up in Candon's bed, naked. She shifted her neck over, and saw that the other half of the bed was empty. After dressing herself, she trotted into an empty kitchen. She observed a note leaning against the fruit basket. She opened the letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Leslie, _

_Thanks for everything! Thanks for being my caretaker and my friend! Thank you for being there during my ups and downs. You are the only one who kept me going! Again, thank you and I will never forget you! And I hope that one day, we will meet again. _

_Love_

_-Candon_

Leslie sucked her lips, and folded the note. She wasn't sad, but rather happy now that Candon was finally creating a new name for himself. Leslie had the feeling that he was going to become a bigger, better and a happier person.

A few days later, Leslie was told of Candon's death. Apparently, he jumped off a cliff. His body was never found. The mountain was too steep for a search party, but they knew that Mr. Wellington was a goner. If the fall didn't kill him, then a pack of vultures did. Leslie pretended to be shocked and bewildered. She attempted to grieve, but she knew better.

* * *

7 years later:

Leslie was taking her break back at the mental institution when she received a letter from one of her co-workers.

"It's for you." Her co-worker stated, flashing it in front of her eyes.

"Really?!" Leslie snatched the letter. She never got mail at the hospital; maybe a few letters from family, but nothing else. Leslie opened the letter.

_To Ms. Kent, _

_I know it has been too long, but I would like to inform you that I am doing well. I have been taking my medication on time, so there is no need to worry. I found a nice place out in the countryside. I'm sure that you know of it! The man you once knew lived in it, so I decided to claim it as my own. I'm a new person now, and enjoying every minute of it! I heard that you were sent back to the institution. I hope you are doing well there. Anyway, I know this is short and sweet, but I wish you luck in the future, and maybe I'll pop by for a visit. Pretend I'm your boyfriend or something. _

_Please reply,_

_-CR_

Leslie grinned. She was relieved that everything went according to plan. CR? That was a funny name, but if it got him somewhere in his new life, then it would stick. After her lunch break, Leslie returned to her post, and was informed of a new patient. One of the doctors approached Leslie to assess the situation.

"Who is it?" Leslie questioned.

The doctor passed Leslie a clipboard. "It's a girl. Her first name is Kate. She is in a state of shock at the moment."

Leslie nodded. "What was your diagnosis doctor?"

The doctor clenched his jaw. "There was a man you were taking care of seven years ago, who could see a strange faceless man in a suit. This faceless man was on a manhunt, and wouldn't stop until he got his prey. Well, this girl has the same hallucinations. She's constantly paranoid, and is a danger to herself and everyone around her. I find this absolutely amazing!"

"How old is she?"

"She's fifteen." The doctor answered.

"May I go in?"

* * *

CR drifted back into the same old home he had resided in seven years ago. He was in a lot of pain back then, and he had to make himself disappear. CR still took medication, no matter how bad it made him feel at times. Now that he is a brand new person, his life is very relaxing. People should focus on the future more. CR is the head of a small postal office, just a few miles away from his residence. He is extremely content living on his own.

CR was wearing the usual, a vivid dress shirt accompanied by dress pants and a colorful tie. He was a guy full of formality. A gentleman, the townspeople would say.

CR sat up from his chair, and strolled outside. He hadn't seen nor thought about the faceless creature in six years. Slenderman must have been a hallucination the whole time! If that was the case, then he was the one who murdered his sister.

CR ran his fingers through his black hair. He casually walked over to the mailbox. The red flag was up. He reached inside and snatched the mail. There was actually something in there! CR was at his wits end sometimes; those nasty kids. They would usually raise the flag, but nothing would be inside the box. He found it annoying while they found it absolutely hilarious. He fished through five envelopes. Bills, bills, bills, government, Kent. KENT!

In a flash, CR dashed inside the house and locked the front door. He slammed his back against it, and slid towards the floor. He quickly opened the fifth envelope. He was excited; for she had responded. CR slightly tore the letter itself, but he didn't care.

_Dear CR, _

_It's good to hear from you! You took the words right out of my mouth! I've missed you. You are probably wondering what's going on in my life right now. Nothing new and important!_

_By the way, I think you should pay a visit to the institution. I have a new patient named Kate. She is a wonderful woman; and I think you two should meet. I know you don't want to hear this, but I recommend you meeting her, because she's having the same hallucinations as you did years ago. I think talking to her will help everyone incredibly. She talks about this guy named Slenderman, just like you! _

_Call 405-777-8635. Make a visitors appointment. Come in about two weeks' time, when she's calmed down a bit. Anyways, it's great to hear from you again. _

_Till we meet again, _

_-Leslie Kent_

CR hugged the note close to his body. Good news in the air today.

Maybe Slenderman wasn't in his head after all. Maybe Slender did kill his sister. This was a sign that Slender wasn't just a mythological creature, but something real.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think cause I was really nervous about this chapter! **


	15. I'm Afraid

**AN: Okay! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**CR AND KATE ARE REUNITED ONCE AGAIN!**  
**CR's past is done being explained, and now we are back to the present. **

**This is a gentle chapter, and then they will go to the mines! **

**HANG IN THERE READERS!**

**XD**

**-char**

* * *

I'm afraid:

Kate opened her eyes.

Her brown eyes moved from side to side. She was seated in a room; a strange room. She was lying on an elongated table tucked to the side. Kate sat upright, and saw that she was placed in a wooden cabin. There was a kitchen on one end of the room, and several empty chairs and tables at the other. Oddly, it looked more like a high school cafeteria than anything. Kate sighed, and glanced at her feet.

Several blankets were wrapped around Kate. Candles were at her side, keeping her as warm as possible. The hard table was uncomfortable, although the pillow around her head was extremely soothing. She took a few deep breaths. Where was she? All she remembered was reuniting with CR, and then she fell asleep in his arms. He said that they were heading to the mines. Was this his place? No, how could it be? Again, the interior looked like a cafeteria; a resting place.

There was a _click_.

Startled, Kate shifted her legs. She pulled the blankets toward her face.

CR casually walked inside the building. Several pieces of wood rested in his hands. He appeared tired and exhausted. Dark circles formed around his eyes. Not bothering to lay his eyes upon Kate, CR made his way toward the fireplace. He adjusted the wood into place, and lit a match. After igniting the timber, CR strode into the heart of the kitchen and searched through the many cupboards. They were bare. The area had been abandoned for quite some time, so even if food was present, it would be old, tasteless, and possibly deadly. CR was starving. Food out here was scarce. CR walked over to his survival bag, and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and granola bars. CR ate. He rationed some items, so Kate could eat.

As CR ate, Kate lifted her head. She tried to catch her friend's attention, "W…where?"

It wasn't long before CR was at her bedside. He lightly pushed her chest; encouraging her to lie down. "Shh…" he softly spoke, "Rest…it's what you need right now."

Kate puckered her lips. "CR, are we at your place?"

CR smirked. "Actually, we are near the entrance of the mines. You and I are resting in the worker's break room. Once you've gained back your stamina, we will go through together."

Kate couldn't help but notice CR's worried look upon his face. His silent emotions caused a stir inside Kate. "CR, what are you doing?"

CR was cleaning the scratches Kate bore on her skinny legs.

"I'm cleaning you up. You had a ton of scratches and bruises, but they will go away eventually." CR assured.

Kate grew concerned. He seemed to care a lot more about her wellbeing rather than his. "What about you?"

CR raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kate shook her head, "Your wound for god sakes!"

CR brushed the side of his face, and felt a large scab. "Oh don't mind it…it…seems…what happened anyway?"

Kate gawked into his blue eyes and licked her lips. "On our way, we crashed into a tree. You were unconscious for a long time."

CR looked baffled. "So it seems."

Kate continued. "And then Slender" –

"Shush!" CR interrupted. "I got the general idea. Now don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

"That's what he says." Kate replied, acting like a foolish child.

CR frowned. "Continue?"

Kate continued, deep in thought. "I don't remember much, but I do remember running around and dropping off random pages on random landmarks. Then I fainted, maybe…or something! I didn't know if Slenderman had captured me" –

"Why didn't you go to the radio tower as planned?" –

Kate yelled. "WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERUPPTING ME?"

CR ignored Kate's challenge. "Why didn't you? Why didn't you go straight to the radio tower, or to my place? That was all part of the plan!" –

"You should be the one talking!" Kate pointed a finger at the man. "You made the choice. Why did you even bother to save my ass? You should have been at the meeting place!"

CR was speechless. Kate won the argument.

She smiled. "And you didn't have much of a plan either!"

CR positioned his eyes away from Kate.

After a few moments of silence, Kate spoke. "Truth is I don't want to die alone. Not in a situation like this. I want to die with somebody at my side."

CR didn't reply to the comment. He didn't know what to say. She was afraid, and so was he.

CR bit his lip. It started to bleed. He wiped the blood on his sleeve. "Well, I need some fresh air. Going through the mines should only take twenty minutes. We will go when you are ready."

Kate was puzzled. Before CR could leave her bedside, a small hand caught his sleeve. "Fresh…air? I believe you've had enough fresh air!"

CR hissed. "I just want to explore the area a bit, okay? I have to…t…think. You are welcome to come if your little heart desires." CR threw his arm in the air, and quickly lowered it. He gestured a quick goodbye.

Kate crossed her arms. "I think I'll listen to your advice and get some rest. I don't exactly want to listen to an old man and his problems."

CR slightly grinned. "Before you know it, you'll be thirty." CR left the door ajar as he exited. Kate placed her head against the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. She pulled the blankets close, covering half of her face.

CR took a few strides out of the door before stopping. He thought for a moment or two. His eyes focused on the gravel road before him. He really wanted to talk to somebody. There were bottled emotions inside; from hours ago, from years ago. CR hated the thought of being alone. He was just a lonely man. CR never had a real friend because of his illness, but knowing that there was someone out there in the world who had the same hallucinations as he did created…hope. And she was right in front of his eyes.

"Damn it," CR murmured under his breath, as he retraced his footsteps.

Kate shifted her head toward the open door. CR leaned inside. "Kate?" he called.

Kate sat upright and hugged her knees. "Yes sir?"

He grasped the doorknob tightly, and squeezed as he spoke. "D…do you need anything? Do you need food, water, anything?"

Kate shook her head.

CR looked down at the floorboards. In order for Kate to respond, he had to catch her attention somehow. He bore a sleek smile at the thought.

"My name is Candon Rebman."

He fled.

Kate had to stop and think for a moment. What did he mean by that? Then it finally hit her, and she chased after the mysterious man. "You stupid – I'm not done with you! I need an explanation!"

* * *

CR stopped in his tracks as he approached the entrance of the mine. "Just think. A few days ago, this is where Kate and I had our first meeting face to face. This is where is all started."

CR heard a voice. He snapped his head to the side and observed Kate pursuing his tracks.

Kate screamed from a distance, "You get back here! That's hardly conversation material!"

CR crossed his arms. When Kate finally caught up to CR, she bent her back, attempting to catch her breath. Before CR had any time to make witty remarks, Kate started blurting out questions that were a pain to answer.

"Why are you telling this to me now? I thought you said there was a security reason behind all of this? Are you crazy?!" –

"Kate calm down!"

"I will not calm down! And stop interrupting me!"

In complete surrender, CR raised both of his hands in the air.

"I'm sorry."

Kate ran her fingers through her long hair. "You are one strange man." She placed a hand on her chest. "Candon…Rebman."

CR raised a finger, "It used to be Candon Wellington before I did a name swap."

Kate smiled. "You are one to believe that the last name is more important than the first."

CR nodded. "You are correct."

Kate gently rubbed both sides of her arms.

"Kate," CR started. "I've had a lot of things on my mind."

She scratched her head. "Okay?"

CR sat on a lone barrel. He invited Kate to sit as well, but she refused. CR took a deep breath before speaking. "You're right. I never really had a plan; it wasn't much of a plan. I desperately want to escape from this creature, I really do. But when we reach my second vehicle, where do we go? Where do we go? We don't have enough money to travel to another state or country. I don't have much left in my bag anymore; money, food and other necessities. Do we go into the city, or what do we do? I'm confused, and I'm afraid."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't imagine CR saying something like that? He's terrified. In Kate's eyes, CR had gone through her hell time and time again. Yes, he was afraid inside, but this is the first time he's actually admitted it.

"Well," Kate began. "Why don't we just "wing" it?"

CR smacked his lips together. "That's not the point. I think that…we may have to adjust our plan…just a little." CR struggled. "Maybe…once we reach my place…you can take the vehicle, my money, and my possessions. Let me…stay here. I'll be no good to you eventually." CR chuckled slightly, but Kate was not amused.

She lowered her arms. "What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?"

"This morning when you were asleep…I tried to take a nap…I couldn't. Then the voices, the eerie voices that haunted me for years…returned. I'm extremely paranoid at the moment." CR tucked some hair behind his ear before continuing with his true story. "Not long after…I started hallucinating some…insane things that…I don't want to talk about." He choked on that sentence, and gulped. "And again…sorry I keep saying it, but I had to think about my options. I think it's better if we split up once we pass the mines. You are young…I want you to survive and live a happy life…okay?"

Kate was bewildered. "You sound like you're on a suicide mission?"

CR was silent. He shifted his blue eyes to the side.

Kate crossed her arms again. "I'm disappointed in you Candon. God, I can't get used to that!" –

"If it's too awkward, you can still call me CR. I made a new name for myself a long time ago…I did it to…escape from my past. This is the first time in ten years that I've been called Candon. Can you believe that?"

Kate stomped her feet. "I'm not very happy with you at the moment CR! You've come so far, why are giving up so easily? Purposely letting yourself be caught by the monster!"

"I don't have to purposely be captured, Kate!"

Kate grew silent and her eyes widened.

CR spoke in a soft tone. "I'm starting to feel that killing myself…is the only way out of this situation. I would be a distraction, so there would be enough time for you to escape."

Kate shook her head. "CR, I don't want to hear that coming from your mouth ever again, you hear me?"

CR rubbed his hands together. He was a nervous wreck. Kate drew closer to the man.

CR grasped Kate's wrist tightly.

Kate looked at her arm. "CR, you are hurting me."

A tear strode down his cheek.

He was afraid, he was truly afraid. CR felt like he was at the bottom again. He didn't want to die by the hands of the monster. He didn't, want to die like his sister. Giving thought into his "new" future, frightened him. What if his plan backfired? And he couldn't escape from the monster, no matter where he went or how hard he tried. He was truly afraid of the consequences; good or bad.

CR closed his eyes and whimpered. Tears fell from his cheeks. "Kate, I'm scared."

Kate wrapped her arms around his head, and held him close to her body. "I'm here."

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LOVED THE HURT AND COMFORT THERE! brings a tear to my eye...sniff...sniff!**

**Love y'all! **


	16. The Mines pt1: RUN KATE!

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update! Just letting you all know that I will be gone for a week and a half because I am going to COMICON CANADA! YAYAYAY! I'll take pictures of every Slenderman I see on my journeys. **

**I can't believe I'm going to be in the same room as Stan Lee. **

**Anyway, this chapter took a lot of time, so I hope that it is up to par with all of my other chapters. **

**Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing, and keep it up, because I greatly appreciate it!**

**Review, follow, favorite, and enjoy!**

**If you don't like reviewing maybe this attempted bro-fist from pewdiepie will convince you otherwise. **

**..._**  
**.../´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸**  
**.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\**  
**...('(...´...´... ¯~/'...')**  
**...\...'.../**  
**...''...\... _.·´**  
**...\...(**

**LOL! I tried! Maybe I hope that this jumbled collection of awesome will convince you otherwise! **

**-char**

* * *

The Mines 1: RUN KATE!

Shortly after CR's breakdown, the two companions decided that it was time to enter the mine. CR and Kate slowly walked into the darkness. Kate held a flashlight above her head; making their surroundings slightly visible. She pointed her flashlight toward the solid walls; the light trailing her every movement.

Kate couldn't believe her eyes. The mines were enormous. It slightly resembled a cave. She looked straight, and discovered a large quantity of barrels; scattered. Shipping containers were also present; they were placed in different areas around the mines. Kate walked toward a lone shipping container. She sounded out the brand name that was painted onto the object –

"KULL-MAN," Kate spoke in a dreary tone.

CR stopped in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw Kate next to one of the containers. CR called from afar. "Kate!"

Kate twisted her head to the side. She observed CR standing on top of an orange container. CR scanned the area. His gestures gave the impression that he was looking for a better way through the mines. But something told Kate that he was searching for something else.

Kate ran up to the shipping container where CR stood his ground. "CR, what are you looking for?"

CR lowered his head toward Kate for a brief moment then focused his attention back onto the environment surrounding him. CR took a deep breath, and coughed.

"Ah," he gasped. "There it is." CR lowered himself from the shipping container and landed beside Kate. He rubbed his arms.

Kate questioned CR a couple of times, but he simply ignored her and continued further down the mines. She hesitantly followed. Knowing that the mines were abandoned made everything seem spooky. She jumped slightly when CR spoke again, his echo soaring through the mines.

"Ah, here we are!" CR exclaimed.

Kate crawled up behind CR. She noticed that he was staring at something toward the ground. She peered over his shoulder, and observed a small yellow object, no bigger than a small coffee table in the average house of a living room. The peculiar object was a generator. CR bent down. He opened a small compartment on the side of the generator nearest to them. CR started to play with the wires, which were a tangled mess. Kate felt somewhat uneasy; however, he knew what he was doing.

It was quiet; too quiet. All you could hear was CR fiddling with the wires on the generator. Kate desperately needed to make conversation. It was a good distraction.

"So," she cleared her throat. "What are you doing with that machine?"

"The generator?" CR replied. "I'm giving it a little tune – up. This particular generator here – as small as it is – has the potential to open and close the mines. It even provides the energy to power the elevator on the other side. There are six generators in the mines, including this one. If you start all of them, you will be able to use the elevator. They will also power every area of the mines. But I only want to use this one. I don't want to waste my time on finding the others. On the other hand, this poor little generator hasn't been used in a while, so things might be a little…shaky."

Once everything was put into place, CR closed the compartment. He rose to his feet; his torso leaning over the machine looking for something else. CR's eyes twinkled when he found a small green button visible on the other side of the generator. CR pushed the button, and the generator gave a small shriek. The poor thing sounded like it was in pain. Kate covered her ears.

Suddenly, there was a BANG! Kate looked over to the side. She saw what looked like a secret wall sliding open, revealing its contents inside; sort of like what you would see in the movies. It was darker in this area of the mines. There were several passages, and staircases. Easy to get lost in, but CR knew his way around; or at least she hoped.

After fully revealing the entrance, another BANG! was heard as the door stopped.

"Come." CR walked toward the opened door. Kate followed. As he walked past the generator, he patted it slightly. "Good job little guy." He commented.

They entered. Kate waved her flashlight in the opened area. Her hand shook. It was eerie, disturbing and cold. Even with her hoodie on, she was freezing. She could see the breath she exhaled. Kate looked around, and noticed more barrels and shipping containers with the brand KULLMAN on them.

Kate smacked her lips together. "KULLMAN," she spoke the name once again.

Catching CR's attention, he gave her a brief history lesson. "KULLMAN was the company that supported these mines for years; some project. I don't quite remember what they were digging up, but the project was on for twenty years, I believe. KULLMAN eventually went bankrupt and they shut down the mines; this whole thing! I used to be friends with some of the people who worked their asses off out here. They didn't get paid much; however, they were the only people I really socialized with in my younger years."

Kate nodded. "I see. So…" she trailed off for a moment; glancing around the mines again. She wasn't sure where they were going, and where they were at the time. "So what's the plan?" She questioned the man.

CR smirked. "First of all, follow me." CR quickly left Kate's side. He walked extremely fast. Along with Kate, he wanted to exit the mines as quickly as possible.

They crawled deeper into the dark and dismal mines. The mines were enormous! The journey was going to take longer than twenty minutes.

Kate broke the silence that lasted for a few minutes. "Okay, let's try not to split up this time."

CR nodded, "Agreed." A one word answer, great! There was silence between the two once again. Finally, words escaped CR's lips. "Kate?"

Kate snapped her head toward CR; her brown eyes lighting up, "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry for breaking down earlier. Don't take my words to heart."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay CR, I understand." They both continued their adventure down the dark tunnels. Several lanterns lit the way, so CR and Kate weren't completely blind. "Oh by the way, what happens if we do split up again?" she questioned.

CR scratched his head. "We will meet at my place past the tunnels. There is no sense looking for each other. The mines are just too big. Just go to my place right away."

"Okay," Kate responded.

CR continued. "Now there is a path – like this one – with some arrows on the ground. Just follow them, and they should lead you to the elevator. The elevator is the key to exiting the mines."

"Okay," Kate replied. "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed, and the two companions were still travelling through the mines. Did CR really know where he was going? Why were they taking so long? Kate traveled close to CR. She linked her arm around his. Her nails dug into his forearm.

CR winced.

Unexpectedly, a voice entered Kate's mind. It spoke to her in an unnatural tone. _"Not again."_ She thought to herself. She rubbed the temple on the right side of her face. She pleaded the voice to go away. It spoke again, this time louder.

"_I can hear you, I can see you! I can smell you. Why do you trust this man before you? Come to me, come to me!"_

Kate ignored Slender's voice.

But the voice continued to torture her.

"_I'm in the mines."_ The voice stated.

Kate halted unexpectedly, making CR trip over his feet. He caught himself. CR twisted his head toward Kate who was wide eyed, and staring into space.

CR grew extremely concerned. "Kate? Are you alright?"

Kate responded; her mouth barely moving. "Y…yeah…I'm just fine."

Slender's voice was relentless. _"I'm coming closer…closer…closer –_

"Kate!" CR yelled. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her.

Kate didn't respond. Her eyes were hollow and she was drawn out of reality. What was happening to her?

CR licked his lips. He snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention; maybe getting her to blink at least. "Kate! Hello? Kate!"

But it was no use.

Kate gurgled, and coughed faintly. Then a voice escaped her lips. A voice he had heard before. Except this voice wasn't in his head, it was speaking; speaking through Kate. Her petite and soft tone followed the upsetting voice of Slender. "I can see you two. I can see you two wandering around the mines. Not knowing where you are going. You think you can escape me. Well, you have nowhere to run. No matter how hard you try, you will never be released from my clutches." –

CR interrupted Kate and violently shook her body. "Kate! Snap out of it!"

Kate and the voice simultaneously responded, "She's mine Candon. And she's been mine…all along."

SMACK!

"W…wha?" Kate touched her left cheek with the tip of her fingers. Her cheek felt hot, and it was burning. Her pale skin instantly turned to a bright red. Kate glanced at CR. His right hand was raised above his shoulder, and he was breathing heavily. Kate continued to massage her cheek. "You –

CR lowered his hand. "I'm sorry for slapping you Kate, but you weren't yourself for a second. I had to snap you out of it."

Kate thought to herself, _"Oh no. Is Slenderman controlling my actions again?"_ The thought of it was frightening. "It's okay CR, I didn't"–

Suddenly, a large ping pierced through Kate and CR's ears. They covered their ears and cried in pain. CR looked over his shoulder and much to his dismay, Slenderman was in the distance; standing there and watching them suffer. CR started to panic.

"RUN KATE!" He screamed. CR started to move, Kate quickly followed. "Don't look behind you Kate!"

"He's here?!" Kate exclaimed. "I thought his physical appearance is only visible at night!"

CR glanced at Kate. He gestured to her. "My calculations were wrong. Slenderman's physical appearance doesn't come out at night! His physical appearance comes out in the shadows!"

Kate saw fear in CR's eyes. Again, he was truly afraid; afraid of dying and afraid for Kate's life.

Kate didn't know how to respond. CR was already panicking, which was bad. She didn't want to make it worse. "What do we do?"

CR was running out of options. What were they to do? There was only one possibility, and that was to get out of the mines as quickly as possible. "Just keep following the path. JUST RUN! HERE!" CR reached a hand toward Kate. "Grab my hand and hold tight! I'm a fast runner!"

Kate nodded. She clutched CR's hand and squeezed tightly. It was extremely dark. She raised her flashlight, giving CR some visibility. The lanterns in the mines were dim, and weren't very much help.

Kate and CR continued through the mines. They ran in several directions. CR followed the path as best he could, but with Slender following them it was hard to concentrate. CR assured Kate that everything was going to be fine, and constantly told her not to look back. CR was playing the hypocrite, and constantly glanced behind his shoulder. Time after time, he was blinded by Slender's presence.

Slenderman was impatient, and teleported closer and closer to the couple as time passed. Eventually, Slender appeared in front of Kate and CR.

"Holy Shit!" They both screamed. Without hesitation, CR turned off of the main path, and decided to take the scenic route.

He had no idea where he was going. But he didn't want to tell Kate that.

Kate's legs felt like jelly. She was running out of breath.

"CR," she started. "Please, I'm exhausted."

CR took a deep breath as he turned a corner, and entered a dark cave that was under construction. He knew that there was a dead end; they were trapped. CR and Kate had to blend in with the shadows. Without warning, CR threw Kate against the wall, and covered her mouth. Her head snapped back. CR pressed his body against hers. Kate struggled, but he pushed their bodies tightly against the wall. They blended themselves within the darkness.

"Look the other way Kate." He whispered.

Kate did as he said.

CR watched in horror as Slenderman slowly passed the tunnel they were hiding in. The monster stopped halfway, and turned his body toward the open space. He peered inside the cave for a few seconds, which felt like hours. They were dead for sure. Seeing nothing, Slenderman turned the other way and continued restlessly searching for Kate and CR.

CR and Kate held their position until Slenderman was out of sight.

CR breathed a sigh of relief. He released Kate from his grasp. She took several quick breaths as she swiped CR's hands away from her small body. CR was rigid. He ran his fingers through his black hair.

The only word that CR managed to spit out after their encounter with the monster was, "Sorry."

Kate placed a hand on her chest. "Well, that was unexpected."

CR chuckled slightly. Kate wondered what was so amusing. Was CR relieved, or was he finally going insane? "We are not on the preferred path, but we will eventually find our way to the elevator. Don't worry Kate; I know where we are going."

He didn't.

Kate gawked at CR. As positive as CR attempted to be, he felt that everything around him was falling apart. Again, things weren't going according to plan.

CR bore a smile, "Follow me." CR held out his hand with an open palm. "Take it."

And Kate took his hand.

To Kate, letting go of his hand wasn't an option.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Remember to review, Review!, REVIEW!**


	17. The Mines pt2: Friend or Foe?

**AN: I'M BACK! and I had an awesome five days at comicon Canada. I got to meet Karl Urban (Dr. McCoy himself) and be awesome in general with my Hatsune Miku costume!**

**Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting and I plan on posting more and more chapters!**

**We should be about half way done the story! **

**Alright, just letting you know that I will be starting school in a week, so it may take some time to update; just letting you know. **

**Thanks to all of my readers who have been reading my story! You are all awesome!**

**KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS! I love to hear everyone's input. **

**Any questions or concerns just pm me.**

**Alright please review and BE AWESOME!**

**FAB!**

* * *

The Mines 2: Friend or Foe?

Another twenty minutes had passed. Kate and CR were still wandering the mines aimlessly. Kate noticed that the battery in her flashlight was dying; the light dimmed minute after minute. The two companions paced a decent speed down the tunnels. They went left, right, up and down; in almost every possible direction, but in all their efforts they couldn't find the main path. Being in the mines was unnerving considering that Slender was hiding within the shadows; searching for them. The good thing is that they hadn't seen Slenderman since their first encounter in the mines. They hoped that it would stay that way.

Even though Kate and CR were walking rather than running, their legs begged to differ. Kate's knees started to buckle. Physically, she wanted to quit; but something inside told her to keep going. The only thing that was pushing her to go further was CR. Her hand was still interlocked with his.

Kate continued to push herself, but she knew that she couldn't keep this up much longer. Her footsteps gradually became slower and heavier; her body dragged. It was set, she couldn't go any further. She needed to rest. Kate stopped in her tracks. CR felt Kate's dead weight behind him. When he yanked her petite hand closer to his body, it slid from his grasp. CR turned around to look at Kate who was leaning against the wall, barely standing on her feet.

"You okay Kate?" CR questioned.

Kate gasped for air. "Phew," Kate started. "All the running and walking that we have been doing is getting to me, that is all. A little bit of a headache too."

CR nodded. "Well, if you are not feeling well…just tell me." He walked closer to Kate. "I'll stop." CR noticed that Kate was sweating uncontrollably. CR smiled, and opened his survival bag. He pulled out a sheet of toilet paper, and handed it to her. "Here, use this. You are sweating real badly. You sure you are okay? "

Kate patted her forehead, dabbing the sweat running along her face. "Yeah, yes I am okay."

She wasn't okay, but she wanted to escape from the mines just as badly as CR. The sooner they got out, the better.

CR nodded once again. He continued to walk down the dark and dismal tunnels. Kate slowly trailed behind.

* * *

15 minutes later:

CR sustained his hurried pace down the mines. Kate could barely keep up. She wanted to say something to CR; tell him to stop at least. He had offered the opportunity to her earlier, but she didn't want to be a burden to the man.

Then the horror returned.

"_Kate,"_ the eerie voice whispered.

Kate stopped. CR didn't notice her sudden halt. Kate shook her head. She ran up to CR once again, just a few feet behind him, and attempted to ignore the voice.

Slender's voice spoke again. _"We can't ignore each other forever."_

No they couldn't. Kate had to fight the voice; she had to mentally fight Slenderman; preferably in private.

Kate tapped CR on the shoulder. "CR. Do you mind if I take a look that way? We passed something that might lead us to the main path. That's what you are looking for right?"

Assuming that CR would say "Go ahead", Kate turned to an open tunnel. She took a few steps away from CR before a hand snatched her wrist. She gazed into CR's blue eyes.

"No," CR said with authority. "We go together. No splitting up."

"But" –

"No," CR repeated. "If you think you've found something, let me come with you."

Kate gave in with sheer disappointment, "Okay."

* * *

Kate followed CR's every movement. She tried her best to keep warm. There had been silence between the two companions for the longest time, but Kate's mind was racing. The voice was screaming; it wouldn't shut up. Every word Slender spoke, it would echo in Kate's mind, and various irritating noises would follow. Kate was on the verge of exploding, but she wanted to show CR that she was strong, and that everything was normal.

"_Kate,"_ The voice carried throughout her thoughts.

Kate murmured. "What do you want?"

"_I need you."_ Slender stated.

She continued her conversation with several questions. "What is your plan? What do you plan to do with me?"

Slenderman sighed_. "I'll take you to paradise, to safety; away from this man. Tell me Kate, why do you trust this man? You've only known him for a few days. Trust me."_

"Why," Kate groaned. "He's seen you too you know."

"_He killed his sister."_

Kate's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Slender was aggravated. He hated repeating himself. _"He killed his sister in cold blood."_

Kate shook her head in disbelief. "That's not true."

"_Oh, but it is."_ The voice persisted. _"He drowned her. He had gone insane. Kate, I just need someone beside me. A partner; a sidekick is what you call them. You are perfect. He is foul. Why do you trust somebody who murdered his family? He never changed back then, and he's never going to change now."_

Kate was silent.

Slender spoke again, and gave her distinct directions. _"Look in his bag when you've got the chance."_

Kate licked her lips. "Why?"

Slender's voice elevated. _"Kate! I'm trying to protect you. Don't you see? I've protected hundreds, upon hundreds of children in their lifetime; from people like him!"_

Kate shifted her eyes to the side. "And what do you do with these children you've protected when all is said and done? Eat them?"

Slenderman hesitated to answer. _"Kate."_ –

Kate interrupted, "You don't make any sense! You've inflicted pain, you have hurt me! I do not trust you!"

Unexpectedly, a familiar voice answered to her words. Kate looked upon CR who was puzzled. "I don't do any of that."

Kate forced a chuckle. She had just made herself look insane in front of a some–what stranger. Was she going insane? Kate tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I was just…I was just talking to myself. That's all. It's nothing to worry about."

CR placed his hands on his hips firmly. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "What part of yes don't you understand?"

"_He's going to murder you,"_ The voice cried.

"Go away," Kate muttered under her breath.

"Kate," CR started. He tried to grasp her wrist, but she slapped his hand away.

"Go away," she repeated.

Slender replied. _"No."_

"Go away!" –

"_He's going to take you far, far away and murder you! He's disgusting!"_

"Kate!" CR caught her arm; he tried to calm her down. She screamed.

"GO AWAY YOU MONSTER!"

A clenched fist flew across CR's face. He staggered back; hitting the wall, trying to regain his balance. He touched his red cheek, and licked his lips. Something was wet and salty. "Returning the favour?" CR asked. He brushed his sleeve along his lips, and noticed the blood.

After realizing what she had done, Kate stuttered her apologies. "I…I...I AM SO SORRY CR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO" –

"Shush Kate," CR placed a finger over his lips. He distanced himself from Kate. "Stop…Stop just for a second. You need to rest." His voice was coarse.

Kate raised her arms above her chest. "CR, please."

CR's mouth was gaped open. "What?" He was puzzled. "What has gotten into you?"

Kate glared at CR. She had so many questions. Were the rumors true or were they just a lie? Had Slenderman actually convinced her that CR was not her friend, but in fact her foe? "CR, do you plan on hurting me?"

CR rolled his eyes. "God Kate, why would I do such a thing? I needed a friend, a companion who can assist me out of this dilemma. Why would I hurt you in particular?"

"So, you don't want to kill me?" Kate grinned.

CR lowered his back. His eyes locked with hers. He frowned. He seemed disappointed in Kate. Does she not trust him? What convinced her that he was a threat to her well-being? "No?" CR responded in confusion. He tilted his head to the side, "Kate, who told you that?"

Kate didn't answer. After a moment or two, she finally spoke. "Don't worry about it."

CR slapped his hands together. He was fed up with Kate. She needed to rest, and she was going to rest whether she liked it or not! "You need to take a breather."

Before Kate could protest, CR quickly grabbed her by the collar, and dragged her down the mines.

He found a spot. There were two chain linked fences. Behind the fences were an assortment of objects; mops, buckets, tools and another yellow generator. CR placed Kate's body on top of the lone generator. She sat upright with her hands placed on either side of her torso. "This should be a good spot."

Kate rose back onto her feet; resisting to compose herself. Without hesitation, CR grabbed Kate by the shoulders and pushed her back down; flat on her butt. "No, you stay here and rest!" Kate rose to her feet again, this time in an attempt to escape. Before Kate could run, CR snatched her by the waist, and dragged her back to the generator. He forced her to sit; holding her in rough position. "Enough!" he yelled.

Kate stopped struggling. She sat contently on the generator, her hands folded onto her lap.

Sighing, CR loosened his grip. He lowered both his and Kate's survival bags, and set them both alongside Kate. CR pointed a finger at the knapsacks.

"Watch those. And don't you think about getting up from that spot! If you need me just yell. I'll be over there on the lookout." He informed Kate of his actions.

Once CR was out of sight, Kate glanced over at the survival bags. Earlier, Slender had encouraged Kate to take a look inside CR's bag. She had done it before, but found nothing strange or unusual; but if he's been rummaging through it, then things might be out of place. Kate quietly stood up, and held CR's survival bag close to her body. She slowly opened it. At first she found nothing unusual, just the necessities and a photo album – wait – was that a shot gun? Kate slowly removed the shot gun from his bag. She examined it; Kate knew how to use a gun, and it didn't take her long to figure out that the weapon was loaded. What was he doing with a shotgun? Five days ago, he had mentioned that he was going to take a weapon with him, but said that bullets wouldn't stop the monster. If he knew that, why would he take the gun anyway? Maybe he is going to kill Kate after all.

"_Kate."_

"What?" Kate said, annoyed.

"_Kate."_ The voice repeated.

"What do you want?" Kate replied with anger and frustration.

"_I want you."_

"I know you do. Now go away." Kate murmured.

"_If you kill him," _started the voice. _"I promise that I won't chase you anymore."_

Kate's ears perked up. That sounded like a bargain. Kate shook her head. "I can't do that."

"_If you don't, he's going to murder you. It's all too simple. Kill him, and you will be free. I won't bother you anymore."_

And without further ado, Kate quickly placed the gun into the pocket of her hoodie. She heard giant footsteps coming toward her; it was CR. Kate swiftly made her way back to the generator, and resumed her previous position. CR came into the room, and crossed his arms. "Are you all rested now?" CR was in a hurry to continue their journey through the mines.

"Yes," Kate responded. "Yes, I'm rested. Let's go."

* * *

Half an hour later:

CR and Kate resumed walking down another vast tunnel. The tunnels were never ending; it was starting to play with CR's nerves.

Kate trailed behind CR once again. Both of her hands were stuffed into her pockets. Kate was surprised that CR didn't notice the bulky object stuffed into her sweater. She kept a close and watchful eye on CR.

The voice entered her mind once again. Slender repeated several times, _"Do it. Do it. Do it…"_

As menacing as Kate looked, emotions were stirring inside of her. She choked, "I can't. He's my friend."

Slenderman was relentless. _"Do it. Do it. Do it…"_

In one swift movement, Kate removed the shot gun from her sweater and pointed it at CR's head. She's held a gun, and she's used a gun; her shots weren't too terrible. She was determined to kill CR. It was odd; for someone who had treated her so well with love and care, she was now ready to take his life. She cocked the pistol.

"_KILL HIM!"_ Slender exclaimed.

Kate closed her eyes; she didn't want to look at her sin.

Kate pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the mines.

There was silence.

Opening her eyes, Kate saw CR standing still in front of her. Did she get him?

No.

The bullet had grazed past CR's head, and entered the wall in front of his body. Kate shook. She couldn't believe that she had tried to kill her friend; her companion. Kate raised the gun again, but this time CR twisted his body toward Kate, and firmly held the weapon. He pointed the pistol upward. Another shot was fired. At that moment, CR was beside Kate, holding the gun with a firm hand. He hip checked Kate, which caused her to stagger back and release the firearm. CR, in control, lowered the gun to his waist. He quickly dismantled it, and tossed it to the side.

In agony, Kate fell to the floor. She lay on the cold ground weeping. In sheer panic, CR quickly lowered his body, and gently massaged her back; comforting her.

"I'm so sorry CR!" she cried. "Slenderman told me to do it! I'm a bad friend! I raised a gun against you! I would never hurt you!" Kate rubbed her eyes.

CR exhaled. "What did he say?"

Kate hiccupped. Her words were hard to make out, but CR was able to decipher her language. "He said that you killed your sister, and that you were going to kill me."

CR was furious. He snapped, "How dare he!" CR focused his attention back on his broken friend. "Kate, listen to me. Forget about everything that just happened. I'm A – okay; no hard feelings. Let's just focus on getting out of here before"–

He had spoken too soon.

In a flash of light the monster appeared before them.

"SHIT!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Without hesitation, Kate and CR jumped to their feet and ran as if they were competing in the Olympics. CR made his way to the east, while Kate had gone in the opposite direction. Making the final decision, Slenderman decided to follow Kate. She was weak and frail; an easy prey, an easy target.

* * *

**AN: OMG! CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for keeping you on the edge of your seat.**

**CR and Kate are really going after each other. **

**Who can they trust?**

**REVIEW...**


	18. The Mines pt3: Slenders Wrath

**AN: Hey guys sorry this took so long. Even for a short chapter. Anyway, just putting a warning out there! AND ITS GOING TO BE IN BIG BOLD LETTERS!**

**THIS STORY FROM CHAPTER 18 ONWARD IS GOING TO GET REALLY DARK, REALLY FAST! IT`S A THRILLER, BUT THERE IS LOTS OF VIOLENCE IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW, BUT I HOPE THIS WON`T AFFECT THE SLENDER STORIES THAT YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE!**

**Chapters may be short again, i don`t know. **

**Review, follow, favorite and enjoy!**

**I do not own Slender games or any of that for that matter. Wish I did. Parasec Productions and Mark what`s his face did all the awesomeness!**

**FAB!**

* * *

The Mines Part 3:

CR sprinted for several minutes; he wasn't sure if he had lost the monster, but he continued running and didn't look back. It was quiet in the end, and CR finally stopped to catch his breath. He scanned the area surrounding him, and noticed that he had lost Slenderman; but Kate had not followed him. They went their separate ways in the midst of the ambush. CR stumbled forward and called Kate's name several times, but there was no answer.

He was on the verge of tears. How could he have lost her again? The thought was unnerving. CR came to the conclusion that Slenderman was stalking Kate. They both went their separate ways.

CR began to debate with himself. Should he go and find Kate? If he attempted to, he would be a hypocrite and go against everything that he had planned in the first place. But if he didn't, Kate would have zero chance of escaping the mines on her own. It was a gut wrenching decision, but CR decided that he had no choice but to stick to the plan. The mines were enormous; and it would take a great deal of time to find her without getting lost again. CR stuck to the plan, and searched for the main path; which would lead him to the elevator; the key to exiting the mines.

Shortly after, CR had managed to find the main trail. He followed the arrows painted on the ground. After walking along the path for a decent amount of time in the darkness, CR observed a giant platform before him. A small machine was attached to the stage. It acquired several confusing buttons, along with a large red lever. The platform was attached to chains. Obviously, it was meant to go up.

"_There it is!"_ CR shouted internally as he sprinted toward the platform. It was the elevator. It was disappointing that Kate wasn't at his side at that particular moment. He imagined them both celebrating, planning to trap the monster in the depths of the mines, as they would continue to a safer haven.

CR jumped onto the platform. He walked up to the machine, and played with the colored buttons. The mechanism was on. CR pushed the lever upward. When the leaver reached its peak, CR turned around facing a vast, dismal tunnel. He imagined that Slenderman was standing before him in that tunnel, watching his every movement as he reached toward safety. CR hoped that if Kate reached the elevator, she would remember to turn off the machine, and keep the platform at the top and out of reach. Slenderman is clever, and for a man who seems to stand still in one erect position, he knows how to work machinery.

The elevator jolted, and before CR knew it, the platform was rising. It rose slowly, and through the many painful seconds of ascending, CR felt awful for leaving Kate in the stomach of the mines. He hoped that Kate would discover the elevator soon, and come out of this hell hole alive. That is if she is still alive.

* * *

Kate sat on the icy ground of a tunnel; her back was against the wall. The clothing she wore was full of soot inside and out. Several holes occupied Kate's jeans. Her feet were beyond aching, and her legs felt as if they were going to explode. Kate brought her knees up to her chest and breathed deeply; she was exhausted. It wouldn't be long before Slenderman would find her, and take her. To Kate, it was game over. Kate bent forward; her dirty black hair blanketing her knees. Her shoulders violently moved up and down as she sobbed. Her cries echoed throughout the mines. No matter how quiet she attempted to be, it enough for Slenderman to hear, but she didn't care.

Kate's ears perked up when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps. CR was long gone in the opposite direction the last time she had seen him. Did he come back for her, or was it the creature? Kate refused, but she had no choice but to look.

Kate glanced upward, and observed Slenderman at the opening of the tunnel before her; sluggishly walking toward her helpless body. As Kate gawked into his expressionless face, static overwhelmed her vision; the feeling burned slightly. She examined the creature further. His tentacles protruded from his back, and were restlessly flailing about. One by one, each tentacle slid against the cold walls, creating a sickening noise that Kate couldn't further explain. Kate gulped as Slender approached her closer, and closer with each step. High pitched frequencies pierced through Kate's ears; she didn't bother to block out the noise. Kate started to see flashes of green, pink, grey, red and orange accompany the static. Soon the static worsened, deeming Kate as legally blind. Kate couldn't see anything; she could only make out the shape of the extremely tall and lanky monster.

Slenderman stopped; he was two feet before her. He stared into her eyes; which were full of pain. Water fell from her eyes; her tears kissing the ground. She was afraid, but at the same time she was ready to accept her cruel fate. It was like she had already endured the five stages of death; acceptance being the last. Kate raised her arm, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

The chilling voice of Slenderman spoke to her, but she couldn't hear the voice, nor see anything or anyone before her; it was a struggle. In a flash, all of Slender's senses subsided and Kate was now looking upon the creature that was hovering above her. Kate didn't scream, instead she gawked at the creature's face, and made no sound.

After a moment of brief silence, Kate spoke.

"What did you say?" she begged the monster to repeat his previous words.

A tentacle whipped itself toward Kate, and snatched her wrist. A few more escaped Slender's crooked back, and latched themselves onto her limbs. Three held her ankles, while the rest grasped both wrists. She attempted to break free, but the tentacles resented and slightly tugged on her weak limbs. Pain shot through her body. Little by little, energy was being drained from her muscles. It wouldn't be long before her body was fully relaxed, and ready for the Grim Reaper to embrace and snatch her from this hell on Earth.

A lone tentacle made its way to Kate, and lightly touched her right cheek. The tentacle explored her face; it was disgusting. Kate struggled at the touch. She held her breath when the tentacles tugged on her limbs aggressively. Slender's voice entered her empty head; filled with nothing, but the thought of the monster.

"_Kate,"_ he started. _"Do not struggle. It's pointless."_

"No shit!" Kate exclaimed. She curled her lips. "So are you going to eat me? I always wondered what had happened to your victims…after they had been captured."

Slender shook his head. _"That's not my intention…not for you at least. Yes, I've murdered and eaten my victims, but that's not my objective with you Kate. No, it's not." _He slurred. _"I have something else in mind."_

"And?" Kate replied, urging the monster to continue.

"_I have you under my control,"_ Slender stated the obvious_. "You have two options, but one will lead to one inevitable outcome."_ Slender inched closer to Kate. He lowered his body; it was quite a stretch. Eventually, Slender reached Kate's level and they were face to face; their bodies centimeters from each other. Slenderman's lone tentacle was continuing to explore its way across Kate's beautiful, yet disgusting face. _"I need something from you Kate, but I need you to say, yes."_

"What do you need?" Kate asked quickly.

"_You."_

Kate stuttered. "And what if…and what if…I say no?"

Slenderman shook his head once again. _"Then my tentacles will rip your body into dozens of tiny, worthless pieces. I will feed off of your human blood."_

Kate took a couple of minutes to recollect herself. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"_Face it Kate, it's over for you."_

Even though Slenderman was blunt, he was right. It was all over for Kate.

"You're right." She responded, "It's over for me." She paused for a moment or two before continuing. "What do you want me to do?"

"_Join me." _

Kate didn't like his answer in the slightest. "And do what?"

The tentacles that were attached to Kate's limbs loosened. They made their way back to Slender. He rested his hand under her chin; his fingers gently tilting her head upward.

Kate swallowed hard.

Slenderman dropped his hand, and rose to his feet. _"Tell you what, I admire your bravery."_ Slenderman bent down to her level once again. _"I love a little bit of courage from young folks like you. You all have no decency, and are all just a bunch of worthless brats."_

Slenderman chuckled.

Terrified, Kate struggled, but this time she had intentions of escaping. Sensing her incompetence, Slenderman lifted his overly large and lengthy foot. In one awkward motion, he stomped on Kate's right leg; sending a sharp pain up her thigh.

"AHHHHH!" Kate screamed.

Mentally smiling at the young woman's pain, Slenderman lifted his leg once again, and crushed her left foot.

"AHHHHHH!" Kate screamed again; tears streaming down her pale face.

Slender grasped Kate's long, black hair and pulled; snapping her head back. The creature tilted his head to the side. _"I'm sorry. I know that I keep changing my mind, but you are just soooo much fun. I keep saying I need you to do something, and you sure as hell will do it. So I'm going to let you exit the mines on your own. I will not bother you much longer, but I will tell you this, if you do not follow my plan, I will kill you!"_

Kate snorted. "What's the plan? Things never go according to plan. –

"_Follow the path, and then make a left. You will be on the main trail. Go straight until you hit a platform; the elevator. Go up, and exit the mines. Now there will be a cave a couple miles away from where you exited. Go toward it and there will be a wooden post. Behind the post is a rock, and behind the rock is something special that I don't think you will mind at all. It's not too dirty that's for sure."_

Kate glared at the monster. "What is my mission?"

"_Why should I tell you? You are so much fun, remember?" _Slenderman laughed, _"The gift inside the bag will tell you you're mission. It's all part of the fun!" _

Kate grumbled.

"_Now, if you need me…I'll be in your head."_ Slenderman tapped his index finger on the side of his head.

Kate smacked her lips. "I hate you."

_Chapter 19 coming soon..._

* * *

**AN: Again, it`s going to become very dark very fast.**


	19. Quick Betrayal

**AN: Alrighty! I am sooo sad to say, but I believe we only have about three or four chapters left before the end of the FF! Maybe I'll add more chapters, I don't know. Depends on what the audience wants. Someone PMd me about making a sequel just based on Lauren, but I don't think I'll do it considering that we already know what happened to Lauren in the game. Again, depends on what the audience wants. If we want to do more Kate and CR guys let me know, and give me some ideas. Like maybe some side stories or the afterlife. Let me know what you guys would like, I love hearing everyone's opinions. **

**ANYWAY! I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO EVERYBODY WHO HAS CONTRIBUTED! 2,296 VIEWS! I couldn't imagine this being so awesome considering that this is a smaller fanbase. Keep reviewing, following and favouriting. Can't spell. DAMMIT JIM! Mostly reviewing though...and following. :O**

**Also I do not own Slenderman or even Kate and CR *sniff* *sniff* The characters all belong to Parsec Productions and the lovely Mark! and Blue Isle Studios. **

**Again, give me some ideas. I'd love to hear my audience's opinions. **

**FAB!**

* * *

Quick Betrayal:

Past the elevator, CR found himself in a large tunnel; however, this one was different. The tunnel was made of artificial walls rather than the Earth's natural resources; dirt and rock. Small wooden boxes were scattered amongst the edges of the walls, along with some scaffolding. CR continued down the passageway, and turned a sharp corner. As he turned left, he noticed small rays of light overwhelming the darkness; it was the light at the end of the tunnel.

With each sluggish footstep, CR was one step closer to freedom. He saw evergreen trees, and large boulders in the distance. After countless hours of terror inside the mines, CR was relieved to see the outdoors again. Oh, how he missed it so! CR wobbled through the dim tunnel. He was exhausted, yet his cold eyes were still locked onto his goal. He smiled at the thought that he was finally out of Slenderman's reach.

CR chuckled slightly. "Oh, thank God." He smiled; tears were forming. He couldn't hold back the emotion of happiness any longer.

CR stopped at the exit. He gazed upon a dirt path; a new journey. It was a trail that would lead him to his next destination. CR cautiously placed a foot on the soil. He dug the toe of his boot into the dirt. It felt so good. CR smelt the fresh air; he was going to sleep well tonight. As CR sauntered past the tall grass on the sides of the road, he burrowed his hands in the midst of the plants; feeling their morning dew. Giant boulders and trees also made their place off the trail. Seeing the environment once again reminded CR of home; and was refreshing. But what was even more blissful, was the sun; the morning. It was the light that he wanted the most. Out of all the darkness that he had endured throughout his life, he finally had the light.

"Well, it appears its morning," CR started. He raised his arms, "But we all know that's only going to last two seconds!" His arms bounced against the sides of his body. CR slouched over. He glanced at the path before him. As he wandered along the trail, he noticed that he was on a mountain. He looked to his left, and viewed a beautiful dense forest upon other mountains in the distance. What treasures and mysteries the world held? Soon, CR would finally reach paradise; out of hell and away from the monster.

CR entered a cave; he fished his way through the passageway. Without any complications, CR exited the cave only to find himself continuing the trail to glory. CR glanced to his right and discovered the radio tower; it was a few miles away.

It wasn't long before CR stationed himself in front of a small cabin, somewhat hidden within the bushes. Before him, was a sign with an address; it was his. Elated, CR reached into his bag, and took out a key. He unlocked the front door, and crept inside. He flipped on a light switch, and light engulfed the darkness. CR stepped inside and took off his shoes. His cottage was welcoming; to himself and to any stranger. The inside looked like his house, but nicer and less cluttered.

CR placed a hand on his rumbling stomach; he was starving. Scavenging inside the cupboards, he managed to find beans, crackers, bread, and vegemite. CR grabbed a loaf of bread. He frantically opened it, snatched a slice and ate without tasting. He hadn't eaten for days.

CR skipped through the halls. He made his way to the bedroom. He jumped onto his bed; CR was ecstatic. He was jumping with joy, but in the back of his mind, he was constantly thinking of Kate. His memories of Kate played like a movie that was on repeat. He wasn't sure if she was still alive. He was going to give it some time – maybe a couple of days – before heading to the radio tower, and finally stealing a vehicle to escape from his past and present forever.

* * *

The elevator jolted slightly as the platform rose. Kate's body fell forward, but she stood her ground. She kept her right hand firmly attached to the lever as the elevator ascended. As the contraption climbed, she glared downwards and observed Slenderman at the bottom; like always, standing still and watching her every movement. It was odd though. As she stared at the faceless man, there was no static clouding her vision, no ear piercing frequencies, no other senses; just his blank face staring into her soul. Kate scowled at the creature as the elevator continued to rise.

Once Kate reached the top, she hopped off of the platform and gawked at Slenderman twenty feet below.

The monster raised his hand in the air, catching her attention. Kate patiently waited for the next order. _"Good Kate, now send the elevator back down. I will come up when it is time."_

Time? Time for what?

Kate violently shook her head.

In confusion, Slenderman tilted his head to the side.

Kate silently walked away from the platform for a brief moment. Slender could hear some shuffling, and a harsh CLANG. What was she doing?

Kate returned, clutching a long steel pole.

It didn't take long for the creature to realize what Kate's real intentions were.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_ Slenderman screamed –

The sound of the pole colliding with the metal box echoed throughout the vast tunnels. With all her might, Kate whacked the steel pole against the machine as hard as she could. She continued the act several times. Kate was tired, Kate was angry. Dozens upon dozens of buttons were destroyed, along with the lever that controlled the platform's every movement. When the machine was unrecognizable, Kate threw the steel pole towards the creature; bouncing past his giant feet. Slenderman was furious. He clenched his fists, and raised his voice.

"_YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" _

"Sorry Slendy," Kate bore a sleek smile. "But there is no way you are going near Candon. Or me for that matter." Kate gestured a friendly goodbye before leaving Slenderman in the dust.

The monster shouted Kate's name several times, but she ignored his cries. Kate examined her surroundings. The unfamiliar tunnel was…different. Kicking boxes, she grinned from ear to ear. Kate achieved the impossible; she escaped from the clutches of Slenderman. She was a survivor. Kate turned the corner; her eyes widened. And just like CR, she saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

_Chapter 20 coming soon!..._

* * *

**AN: OHHHHHHHH! KATE YOU REBEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT TWIST? WILL CR AND KATE REUNITE ONCE AGAIN? THE ADVENTURES CONTINUE!**


	20. CR's insanity

**AN: OMG GUYS! 3 more chapters after this one! I am so sad. I don't want to let go of this story. Anyway, it may take a while to update because of school, but I'll try to finish the story before my life gets hectic. Even though I don't want this story to end. **

**Anyway please read, review and enjoy**

**follow and favorite too!**

**AND I don't own Slendy, CR or Kate. **

**Love you ALL! **

* * *

CR's insanity:

7:00 pm:

CR leaned against the bathroom counter, and fiercely brushed his teeth. He quickly glanced at his reflection in the mirror, and noticed the gash on the side of his face. It was slowly healing. A few seconds later, CR spat into the sink and rinsed out his mouth with old mouthwash. Once CR placed his toothbrush in its holder, he undressed and stepped into the shower. After all of the previous commotion, he was filthy. Dirt and grime were the remnants that covered his body; he blamed the eight pages and the mines for that. The dirt and murky water that flowed off of his body was a memory, another painful one. Memories cannot easily be washed off, but this one was an exception.

7:30 pm:

In the shower, CR placed a hand against the wall to support his body. Once again, he was thinking about Kate. Was she alive? The question reoccurred constantly. Unfortunately, he couldn't answer that question, and that question will probably never be answered. For all he knew, she could be dead.

CR heard tiny footsteps.

He opened the shower curtain. There was nothing unusual in the bathroom. Shrugging, CR closed the curtain and cut the hot water. He stared at the floor, asking the same questions over and over. After shaking himself free of water, CR stepped into the cold air. He continued to stare at the bathroom floor.

What was this strange feeling? CR hadn't felt it in years, and he couldn't believe that he was feeling it now. It was an emotion that had become a burden for as long as he could remember. It was a feeling that he had always tried to forget; the feeling of guilt.

8:30 pm:

After fixing some supper, CR gently lifted his plate of pork and beans, and sat near the fireplace. He ate contently, continuing to debate with his inner conflicts regarding Kate. Why didn't he go back to save the poor girl? He had let another important person in his life slither away. First, there was Christina, who was brutally murdered; Leslie, who he had painfully left her side; and now Kate, who was missing in action for the time being. CR dropped his spoon; it landed near his feet. CR became overwhelmed with emotions. WHAT HAD HE DONE?

CR grasped strands of his black hair and pulled. He wanted to scream, but his pride was far too important. Furious, CR rose to his feet, and threw his once delightful meal at the nearest wall; the plate smashing into dozens of tiny fragments. CR fell to his knees and started to weep.

"What have I done?" CR cried, "I left her…why did I do that?"

"Because you were afraid," A voice whispered from afar.

CR stopped his movements. The voice in his head was not a familiar voice. It was not the voice of Slenderman that he had heard in his past let alone a few hours ago. It was the voice of someone else. The voice was not familiar; it sounded all too familiar. It sounded a lot like him.

"No." CR murmured. "No."

CR crawled toward the rocking chair in the living room, and sobbed. He cried himself to sleep.

9:30 pm:

CR only slept for ten minutes. He had a dream; no, a nightmare. The frightening dream was about the monster. But the strange thing was, he had defeated the monster. The dream was all so pleasant until he had the ominous feeling that something or someone was out there watching him.

CR stared back into the fireplace, and watched the embers dance. He felt funny. CR placed a hand on his head; was he getting a fever? After applying some pressure to his forehead, it wasn't long before a headache occurred. After half an hour, CR finally stood up onto his two feet, and made his way toward the bedroom.

He unexpectedly collapsed. CR sat up straight, and opened his eyes. The room was spinning. Something was wrong. His stomach churned.

CR covered his mouth, and sprinted toward the washroom.

After vomiting, he leaned against the bathroom wall. CR pressed a hand to his head; to the location of his injury; the gash on his forehead. He applied slight pressure, and winced. CR was adamant that he was suffering from a concussion.

10:30 pm:

CR lay in the bathtub, reading a thick novel. It was something to keep his mind and stomach occupied. He wanted to make sure that he was already in the bathroom before any sort of accident would occur. For some reason, he felt safe in the washroom. He didn't know why. No windows; was that it?

CR's stomach was settling, and he hadn't thrown up for more than an hour. He slowly crawled out of the bathtub and changed into a fresh wardrobe. He wore a white dress shirt, and formal black pants – his everyday attire – to bed.

CR attempted to close his eyes, but he kept hearing that **STUPID **voice in his head. It was calling his name (His real name), and reminding him of the mistakes he had made in the past; what treasures he had left behind, and constantly belittling him with guilt just for leaving Kate's side.

"Stop…talking! Shut up." CR grinded his teeth.

The voice was relentless. "Murderer. You are a selfish Bastard."

"I'm not a murderer," His voice was hoarse.

"She trusted you! You left her side, for the sake of your own safety!"

"Shut up!"

"For your own safety, you left her."

"Isn't that okay?"

"SHE TRUSTED YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" CR smacked both sides of his head and pushed. He screamed. Forcing the voice from his mind wasn't easy, and there was no point; for it wouldn't go away.

12:00 am:

The voice had disappeared approximately half an hour ago, but it didn't stop the fever from returning. CR felt as if he was going to throw up again, but he forced it down; causing him to break into a cold sweat. He had kicked the sheets away, and was staring at a blank, blue wall. He was looking at the wall in such a way…it was as if someone was standing before him. He felt a presence. Was someone there?

"Hello?" CR calmly spoke aloud.

1:00 am:

CR cried. He shot out of bed. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't do it. CR hugged his knees. His eyes were bloodshot red, and he was sweating bullets. What was happening to him? He tilted his head upward, and saw a mirror before him. However, there was something strange with this mirror. His reflection was waving at him; cocky as could be. CR jumped out of his bed, and angrily marched to the mirror.

"Get out of here!" CR yelled, offending the reflection.

His reflection placed a hand on his chest. "Is that any way, to welcome an old friend?"

"Friend?" CR questioned.

"Yes!" The reflection shot his hands in the air. "My name is Candon Wellington."

"You are mistaken," CR corrected. "I am Candon Rebman, and therefore you are Candon Rebman."

The reflection lowered his hands, and gave CR a disappointed expression. "My, my Candon. You've tried and tried to run away from your past, but somehow it decides to creep up on you. LOOK AT YOU! You can't even hold yourself together!" The reflection paused for a moment. He took a step forward. "When something good finally happens in your life, the past just seems to come back and haunt you, and you go crazy! History tends to repeat itself doesn't it?"

His words cut deep. CR slammed his fist against the dresser. "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"You killed her." His reflection was blunt, "You left her to die. I. Am. Ashamed of you!"

CR hesitated to speak, but the replication continued. "You are disgusting. You are nothing but a murderer; a child killer. You should be disgusted with yourself for what you did to Kate. You left her to die at the hands of the monster, and WHAT DID YOU DO!?...you ran…coward!" The reflection spat in CR's face. For some reason, the saliva felt all too real.

Just then, CR's maniacal reflection morphed into something right before his eyes. CR's eyes widened at the awful sight. The reflection shape shifted into Kate. Oh, how he longed to see her once again, but he knew that she was just a figment of his imagination. She spoke softly. It wasn't rocket science to see that she had been crying. "You might as well kill yourself." –

"ARRGGGHHH!" CR roared. He raised his fists in the air and smashed the mirror. It instantly cracked. CR gawked into the mirror, now obtaining hundreds of cracks, and saw his own reflection once again. But there was nothing to it. It was just himself staring at his inflamed eyes, paled face, and gaped mouth.

CR staggered back. The sensation of guilt rushed through his veins. CR's back was linear, resting against a wall. He continued to glower at his reflection; at his insanity, looking at the monster he had become. The voice and the doubles were right; he should just kill himself. And then all the pain would go away.

"SHE'S DEAD!" CR screamed before wailing. He couldn't take it anymore. All the aching, the hurt, and the memories; THEY ALL HAD TO GO! FOREVER!

2:00 am:

CR frantically searched through the cupboards, and drawers in the kitchen. Someone was there, watching him, and completely against him. It felt as if Slenderman had discovered his location, but no one was there. The blinds were closed, and the doors were locked. CR turned the stove on; he left it on a high temperature.

CR made his way towards the garage. He had a new plan; a plan that was going to succeed.

Inside the garage, CR discovered a large can of gasoline. He darted back into the house and into the kitchen. CR placed the gasoline at a great height and attached a sturdy string to the can. He laughed crazily as he trotted backwards with the rope in hand.

He was outside. Had someone called his name? CR ignored the distant voice. What was reality? Reality was foreign.

"I'm sorry Kate," CR started. Walls of hot tears were forming in his beautiful eyes. "But I can't take it anymore."

CR jerked the string.

* * *

The house burst into giant flames. CR was jumping with joy. After several minutes of burning wood, the cottage was no longer recognizable.

"It's gone now! He can't find me! THEY WON'T FIND MEEE!" CR clapped his hands together. "No, they won't find me at all. I'm almost there. To the radio tower!"

* * *

CR entered another cave.

For some odd reason he was counting his fingers. Every now and then, CR would quietly talk to himself – scratch that, he would constantly talk to himself. Although CR wasn't paying any attention, he was still tentative in the cave; making sure that he didn't cause any sort of commotion.

CR was paranoid as hell. No one was around, so why all the fuss?

CR stopped in his tracks as the world started spinning out of control. What was happening? Was Slenderman around? Or was he just making himself sick? CR leaned against the cave wall, and breathed heavily. He opened the survival bag alongside his feet, and pulled out a photo album. He opened it, and analyzed every single picture before him.

First were the photos of him and his late sister; mostly fishing. It was the activity that they enjoyed the most. His mother and father were in a few pictures; around a time when they were all one big happy family. CR flipped the page, and found more than enough pictures of his one and only true love; Leslie Kent.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He missed Leslie, he missed his sister, and he was missing Kate already. He just wanted his life back; his friends. CR threw the photo album aside, and shuffled through his bag.

CR regretted the decision of faking his own death. As excruciating as it was, he wanted his old life back. Everyone who was important lived in the past. But he had to bury that past now. CR took out a flare from his knapsack. He lit the flare. Holding the flare in his left hand, CR slowly raised the photo album to eye level.

CR lit the album on fire. After lowering the potential weapon, CR watched the photographs burn with sad eyes. It was hard to say goodbye, but the last of his past had to go. There would to be no more Leslie, and no more Christina.

CR quietly sang to himself, "Life is not worth living anymore."

_Chapter 21 coming soon..._

* * *

**AN: AWWWE! POOR CR! going crazy... :o**


	21. The Notes

**AN: TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**OMG I'M SO SAD THAT THIS FIC IS GOING TO END SOON! And it is going to end on such a sad sad note!**

**Anyway, so before this fic ends, I need new ideas. Some people want more Slendy and others want more CR. So who is it going to be. I'm doing another Slender fic. I know that I started Slender elementary, so I might finish that one first, or I might do a one shot or multichapter. I don't know. **

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has contributed in this Slender fan fic. **

**There are two people I would like to thank!**

**-Krikanalo**

**-Violet Petunia**

**You two have been reviewing and have been being awesome as ever! everybody else though is even more awesome! There are others to thank, but just too many at this moment. Keep reviewing and maybe I'll give you special honors in the next author's note.**

**To the rest of the gang: You have all been such great people, and even just reading is a big help which keeps me going. 2,600 views is a lot for this fandom, and I am so grateful. **

**ALSO FOLLOW! follow me because then you can read my previous stories; which are harry potter, Macbeth and Slenderman the eight pages. Slender elementary, second chapter will come out soon. You don't want to miss any of my other stories if you really enjoyed this one. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Again, it is a big help, gives me a confidence boost in my writing and I do this because it is fun, and I love all you guys out there. Your awesome contributions help this story out considerably. It gives everyone in the Slenderman fandom away from all of those OC's. **

**HEY! Let's try to get over 50 reviews by the time this fic ends. maybe even more when the fic is over. Well I know that's not going to happen, but I can dream!**

**And last but not least. **

**I DO NOT own Slenderman, or Kate, or CR. Parsec Productions, Blue Isle Studios and the lovely Mark from Parsec Productions own CR, Kate and Slenderman. They are awesome as ever! Keep making games guys! **

**One more thing. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend, who has been supporting me in all of my endeavors. You know who you are! LOVE YOU!**

**Anyways, that's all the news.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**-cheers**

* * *

The Notes:

A gun? A measly gun was Slenderman's gift to her poor soul?

Kate dropped the leather bag. She shoved the weapon into the back pocket of her pants. If Slender was roaming around, the gun would somewhat come in handy. Slenderman's intentions with Kate were different; he thought that under his control, Kate would use the pistol for another purpose. Operation: Murdering one of her best friends. Killing CR was something that she attempted to carry out in the mines, but failed miserably. It was also something that she would never do again. Betrayal is a brutal action; an action that could never be forgiven.

Kate wandered down the gravel path before her. She twisted her head to her left, and noticed a chain– linked fence. As she strode past the fence, she perceived something out of the corner of her eye; it looked like a note. Kate crept up to the helpless piece of paper. She snatched it. Kate read the front of the envelope.

_To Kate: _

Kate ripped the envelope, and slowly pulled out the letter; she opened it. A blue cross was plastered in the left hand corner of the letter. It was accompanied with a white backdrop. Underneath the illustration was the establishment, "North Cross Hospital."

North cross hospital? That was a mental institution. The hospital must be new, considering that North Cross Hospital wasn't the institution that both CR and Kate attended. CR must know somebody who works there; otherwise he wouldn't have suggested it. Hell, why was he even suggesting it at all? Wasn't that the very thing that they were trying to avoid?

Kate continued to read the note.

"_Kate, leaving this note in case you wake up tonight." _

Wake up?

"_I'm going to assume you don't remember what happened. I came over to check on you, and found you out in the park behind the house."_

Kate thought, _"The Park behind the house?"_ Her house?

"_You had a broken video camera with you, and a bag full of weird drawings. I don't know what happened out there, but you're safe now. The doctors here will help you."_

_-CR_

Kate folded the note into quarters. What was the letter's meaning? It almost seemed as if he was reminiscing about past experiences. And then stating that once they both escape from the clutches of the monster that she should return to the mental institution? That bastard! Were the series of events that took place in the mines, going to affect her mental state in the future? She was clueless, and there were several gaps in CR's letter. She couldn't quite piece it together.

Kate placed the note in the pouch of her hoodie, and continued down the trail. She glanced at the scenery before her; it was beautiful. No! Now was not the time for distractions. She had to locate CR; his cottage was her best bet.

After endless hours of climbing hills, boulders, and not knowing where the hell she was going, Kate finally reached a lone wooden post. A letter was pinned to the timber. CR's notes were his "bread crumbs", and following them would most likely lead Kate to CR. Kate glanced over the post and observed smouldering ash; lots of it. Something had been burning earlier. She was afraid of the unknown; she didn't want to know "what" or even "who."

Kate lowered her back in order to read the note.

"_Glad you are feeling better." _

Feeling better…what was that supposed to mean? She had been injured earlier, yet she was alright. Was he referring to her current state of health? Kate's legs were beyond sore, and she was exhausted, but she continuously pushed herself; she was determined to find CR. If Kate made out of this alive, she wanted someone there with her; someone that she could trust.

"_But that house is too close to the woods. It's too isolated."_

Oh, no. Kate shook her head, and took a couple of deep breaths. The fiery ash was his cottage; their headquarters.

"_You need to go somewhere else. I know a place I think will be safer for you to stay. I'm going to go with you, because my house doesn't feel safe anymore. I nailed all the windows shut, but I still feel too open. I haven't slept. I'm so tired. Let's get out of here Kate, I promise I'll keep you safe."_

_-CR_

After reading the letter, Kate covered her mouth; she wanted to burst into tears. Her companion was in so much pain. What possessed CR to burn their one place of safety down to the ground? In the letter, CR mentioned that he knew another place of safety for Kate. She had two theories: One, an apartment somewhere in the boonies, or two, the radio tower. It was most likely the latter.

Kate continued her journeys, keeping a watchful eye for any stray notes that CR could have possibly left behind. She entered a cave, and ventured through it. After a couple of minutes, Kate found herself standing in front of a small building. The building looked as if it was one with the rocks. Well, the building wasn't made of rock – it was made of steel – but the rocks seemed to have "grown around" the building; at least that's what it looked like. Kate walked up to the blue door of the structure. On her right side, Kate discovered another one of CR's many notes. Without hesitation, Kate ripped the note from the silver walls, and thoroughly read it.

The letter was just a blank piece of paper; however, the scribbled, black inked wording gave her the urge to vomit.

"_I WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO DIE!" _made its mark, covering almost the entire page.

Something was definitely wrong with CR; was he going mad? Kate had to find her companion quickly, and stop him from his current thoughts before it was too late.

Kate tossed the note aside, and entered the building. Getting in and getting out was Kate's mission. Kate squirmed through small spaces between scaffolding, and barrels positioned in awkward places. It was quite a maze, but it was worth it; for the chaos led her to another note left by CR

"_Outside. I need to die before it catches me. I'm sorry for any part that is my fault. Everything is leaking out the back of my head." – _

CR's wound! Was he alright?

"_Hands have teeth."_

…

…

…

What?

"_Please tell no one I loved them. It's back now."_

"_Hide"_

Kate crumpled the letter, and threw it across the room. Anger was boiling up inside of her. HOW DARE HE! There was NO WAY she was going to let him give up! Kate had to find CR, fast.

Kate scanned the walls. There were markings along the walls, eerie markings. It looked like her weird drawings from several days ago; when she herself had gone insane. This was most likely CR's doing; he's having the same hallucinations and mixed feelings as she was at the time. It was now CR's turn to draw on every single thing that he thought was a plausible piece of paper.

"_TO THE RADIO TOWER!"_

Kate found the exit, and got away from that dark and dismal building. She continued uphill, noticing that the sky was getting darker and darker by the hour. After reaching the summit of a steep slant, Kate perceived another wooden post with a note attached.

She fiercely snatched the piece of parchment and quickly read it. It was a short and bitter note.

"_The house had to go, it can't save me anymore."_

Kate screamed at the letter. "I KNOW IT COULDN'T SAVE YOU! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T HAVE TO CONTINUE TO REPEAT WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!"

Kate held the letter close to her body and shivered. He promised to never talk about killing himself ever again. Why would he break that promise?

Determined, Kate followed a new path ahead of her. She glanced up, and saw the radio tower. She knew that's where CR was residing. It was the only safe place at the moment. Kate entered a newly found cave and discovered another note. Her eyes quickly scanned a letter. The words made her frustrated beyond belief.

"_Meet me at your park in an hour. I left a list of things to bring with you. Leave everything else behind. I'll explain everything as soon as I see you. I know how to fix all of this."_

"_Don't tell Lauren about me."_

Kate ripped the page in half. This note was familiar. It was one of the last forms of communication that CR had mailed to her before their departure. He always had a plan, but none of his plans ever followed through. It was frustrating. He continuously devised new ones, but none of them ever worked. It was ridiculous. For this, she had to sacrifice her own relationship with her best friend, Lauren; who was probably looking for her at this very moment. Wait, was she angry at CR? Why should she save his butt? This was all his fault!

Her thoughts were poison. What was she implying? She wanted to save the man!

Kate drew close to another marked wall. _HA HA HA! YOU ARE HELPING HIS ARRIVAL_ was written all over it; along with other gibberish. Below the writing was another note. Kate's stomach dropped six feet as she slowly read it.

"_I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT, I DID THIS. BY THE TIME YOU READ THIS, IT IS PROBABLY TOO LATE" – _

No it's not CR, what are you talking about?

"_TOO LATE FOR YOU. DON'T LET HIM INTO ANY MORE LIVES. THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT. THIS CAN END WITH YOU, I LET HIM IN..WHY DID I EVER LET HIM IN? I'M SO SORRY FOR PLACING THIS BURDEN ON YOU. I WISH IT WAS ALL ON ME. THIS CAN'T SPREAD ANY FURTHER. PLEASE, IT ALL HAS TO END WITH YOU. I WISH THERE WAS SOME OTHER WAY. IT HAS TO END. GOD FORGIVE ME."_

Kate shook her head slightly. There were no words; she was speechless. Kate let the note slip from her soft hands. Then, she heard something crackle beside her. She looked by her feet and observed a flare, still going; its sparks dancing, and its light engulfing the darkness. Kate glanced beside the flare and saw her and CR's survival bags. CR could still be alive! Maybe it wasn't too late!

As Kate drew closer and closer to the exit, the walls and the air of the tunnel turned into a blood red; the ground shook. What was happening? Kate continued through the cave and discovered the exit. When she was fully out of the tunnel, giant flames flew past her face.

"What the hell?" Kate exclaimed as she glanced at the scenery before her.

The entire forest was engulfed in flames. What happened? Was it dry season, or did someone cause this? It was possibly somebody she knew. She prayed that it wasn't the latter. What was she going to do; she was trapped. Unfortunately, she would have to weave her way in and out of the flames in order to reach her destination; the radio tower; WHICH WAS ONLY A FEW KILOMETERS AWAY! She was so close, but yet so far away.

Just after minutes of running through what seemed like an endless maze of fire, Kate stopped to catch her breath. She heard an enormous crackle. Kate's ears perked and she twisted her body around to see what was crackling behind her back. Her eyes widened as she saw a giant tree falling towards the ground; towards her. Kate jumped out of the way seconds before the tree collided with the ground. The impact caused the fire to spread even more; trapping her in a vortex. Kate gawked to the side, and saw several thorn bushes; it was her only chance of escape. Kate burst through the prickly thorns. She continued sprinting through the forest, when she saw something tall and slender in the corner of her eye.

Kate could see the colored static, and hear the high pitched frequencies. When those senses overpowered her own, Kate knew exactly what was beside her. She ignored Slenderman as she journeyed her way towards the radio tower.

Slender teleported to her left; why wouldn't he leave her alone? Kate kept herself calm and collective. He appeared to her right. Kate twisted her body in the opposite direction of the monster. Slenderman's movements repeated for quite some time as Kate drew closer and closer to her final destination. When she finally reached the door of the enormous building, Kate opened the door and entered. As she turned to close the door, she quickly peeked between the gaps, and observed Slenderman teleporting toward her at light speed.

"There is no way you are coming in here!" Kate shouted before she slammed the door shut, and locked it. Kate leaned against the nearest wall. There was a massive BANG. The creature made impact with the door.

Then there was silence.

Kate swiftly turned around, and steered past the corridors of the building.

"CR!" Kate called, her hands cupped around her mouth. "IT'S KATE! I'M ALRIGHT! I made it out alive." She whispered the last sentence. There was no answer from anyone or anything.

"CR!" Kate screamed.

Kate stopped and recollected her thoughts; she reminisced the content of CR's notes. He said that he was sorry, and that he was going to end it all. Kate thought and thought, and thought. She put herself in CR's shoes for a moment. If someone was going to kill themself, and hoped that they would die right away, and not suffer, what would be the best option? Hanging yourself? No. CR would never do that. CR hinted that he was going to be located at the radio tower, and the radio tower was at least fifty feet high; maybe higher, so CR –

"CR!" Kate screamed, as she ran toward the stairs, leading to the balcony of the radio tower. Kate climbed the stairs. It was a painful process, but Kate would rather go through the pain in order to save her friend than anything else.

After several minutes of climbing, Kate witnessed the final door. The metal door swung open. Kate jumped out into the open space. She was on the balcony; fifty feet high.

Kate brought her eyes to what was before her. It was beautiful, yet distasteful. Kate felt relieved, yet her heart felt like it was lodged in her throat. She saw CR before her, standing on the edge of the balcony; ready to take his life. She could hear his dreary murmurs.

"It's all over for me." CR was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks with each blink. "Life is not worth living anymore. I lost everyone! It's my fault." CR placed a hand on his forehead. He hyperventilated.

Kate's eyes widened as she saw CR take a step forward. He was about to jump off of the edge when Kate called out to the poor man.

"CANDON! STOP!" Kate stretched a hand toward her friend. CR stopped when he heard the petite voice. Was it him, or did he just hear Kate's sweet and soft voice? "Candon…please." Kate started to cry. "It's me Kate! I'm real!" She placed a hand on her chest as she pleaded. The hot tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Are you?" CR questioned, not bothering to look behind his shoulder.

"Please," Kate cried. "Look behind you! It's your friend Kate! I got out of the mines alive! Please! Now that I'm here we can escape together!"

CR lowered his head. He felt vertigo as he glanced fifty feet toward the ground. CR twisted his body to look at Kate. She was right. Kate was more than alive and well. It was Kate; his Kate. CR smiled. He hadn't smiled like that in years.

"KATE!" he exclaimed. CR hopped onto safe ground. Kate blew a sigh of relief. He sprinted towards her.

The two companions embraced. CR wept, and squeezed one of his only treasures tightly. Kate followed with her own tears of joy.

"You broke your promise!" Kate raised her voice.

"What promise?" CR questioned.

"Don't you dare do that to me again! I could have lost you!" Kate pounded her left fist into his chest.

CR grinned. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, obviously I'm not! I followed the notes you had left behind."

"That was a "just in case" moment!"

"Well, it was one of your plans. It was a plan that finally worked."

CR nodded his head, and smiled.

Kate patted the side of CR's arm. "You are dressed nicely."

CR scanned his body. "Oh yeah, I changed at the house."

Kate glanced at the forest fire in the distance. "Did you start that?"

"Did you see a flare on the way?"

Kate raised an eyebrow. "That was you?"

CR shrugged. "I was a crazy man at the time! I still am!"

Kate chuckled. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." CR solemnly answered.

"_THERE YOU ARE!" _

Wide eyed, both Kate and CR raised their heads, locking their eyes with each other.

Both Kate and CR tilted their heads to the left.

"Kate" –

_Chapter 22 coming soon..._

* * *

**AN: **

**CR: Have I told you that you all look fabulous today? **

**Kate: You don't even know what they look like. **

**CR: yes I do. That one there is wearing a purple sweater, and skinny jeans. **

**Kate: You are just making that up now. **

**CR/Kate: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. On the Radio Tower

**AN: One chapter left! I'm Going to cry!**

**Alrighty, so listen carefully. **

**This chapter is based off of the tape recorder in the actual game. In the actual Game you hear Kate and CR talking and then CR's painful and mysterious death. So if you want to hear the conversation, go onto youtube and watch pewdiepie play the final part of the game. Pewds you are awesome!**

**Also, about the notes in the previous chapter. I decided not to incorporate the notes from the beginning of the actual game because I believed that they had no relevance to the actual story. Finding the notes before going to the radio tower meant more, so you knew what the heck was happening. **

**And then Kudos to those who actually know when the conversation between Kate and CR on the tape recorder begins. Tell me if you caught the reference! **

**Again, thanks to all who have reviewed and to all those who have considered reviewing, REVIEW!There is only one chapter left!**

**Favorite too! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I wish I owned Slenderman and CR and Kate, because I don't work for Parsec Productions and the always wonderful Mark. **

**So all in all love you all and please Review and Favorite. **

**I'll give you all imaginary cupcakes if you review.**

* * *

On the Radio Tower:

"Kate" –

Kate rested against CR's chest. She tightened her hands, wrinkling a portion of CR's shirt. Kate bit her bottom lip.

"Kate!" CR repeated.

Kate didn't answer. Instead, she stared at the extremely tall and lanky man in front of her; it was the monster. His sharp and clean suit was somewhat dirty. It was also torn in certain areas. Dirt and ash covered his pale hands and expressionless face. For once, Slenderman wasn't standing upright. He was hunched over; and although no mouth was present, you could tell that he was gasping for air.

"Kate, don't look at him!" CR yelled, as he too, gawked at the creature.

Kate gripped CR's shirt, "We're trapped CR!"

CR quickly examined his surroundings; Kate was right. They couldn't run, and they couldn't escape. CR focused his attention back onto the restless monster. Dozens of black tentacles protruded out of his arched back. CR gazed his eyes upon Kate who didn't heed his words. "Kate," CR nudged his forehead against her cheek. "Don't look at him, please."

A lone tear escaped Kate's brown eyes. She was frightened, and terrified at the thought of dying by the hands of the creature. Kate never imagined dying this way. She prayed that one day she would fall into a slumber, and never wake up. Kate slightly opened her mouth; she stuttered. Her voice was shaky.

"W…wha….what are we going to do?" She questioned.

CR glanced at his environments again; trapped.

Slender staggered forward; he inched his way closer and closer to the couple. The monster was weak.

CR turned around. Both Kate and CR were leaning against the edge of the Radio Tower. He peeked over the ledge, and glanced at the cold, hard ground.

"Kate!" CR yelled. Both static and high-pitched frequencies irritated their senses. "Kate!" CR repeated, trying to acquire her full attention.

Once again, no answer escaped her lips.

CR cupped the sides of Kate's face, forcing her body to face him. "Kate, listen to me!" He shook her. "Listen!"

"I'm listening," Kate hiccupped.

"Like you said, we are trapped. We can't do squat!"

Kate could see the sheer panic in CR's blue eyes; he was afraid. "And you are suggesting?"

"Kate, let's face it. We are going to die!"

Kate's throat felt dry. The thought of dying was horrendous.

CR continued. "But what would you rather do? Die by the hands of the monster?"

Kate viscously shook her head. She knew CR's present thoughts. CR nudged his head towards ground level. Again, Kate shook her head.

"Come on!" CR exclaimed. He freed Kate. "Do you want to die at the feet of this creature?"

She shook her head.

CR sneered, "Or in this situation, do you want to choose your fate?"

"What would you do?" Kate challenged. She already knew CR's answer; and the thought of it was gut wrenching. He would leap without a second thought.

"I'm jumping." CR firmly stated his answer. He glanced back at Slenderman. They were approximately ten feet apart. He focused back to Kate; who was shaking uncontrollably.

CR climbed the petite wall. He stood on the narrow ledge, regaining his balance. Once comfortable, CR shifted his body back to his friend; stretching out an arm with an open palm. "If we are both going to die," CR started. "WE DIE TOGETHER!"

Kate nodded, and seized CR's hand. He pulled Kate's body upward. She was now beside him on the edge of the tower; on the brink of death. That's when Kate looked down. A sudden rush of vertigo entered her fragile body. She felt like she was going to be sick. Is this really worth it? There was a choice: Should she die at the feet of the monster, or should she commit suicide? Hell, she didn't want to die at all!

"Kate," CR whispered her name.

"I…I…I…" Kate trailed off. She changed her mind. There was no way in hell she was going to give up that easily.

Kate spoke again. Her words were jumbled together. The tears fell. Kate drew quick breaths. She glanced at CR who was extremely calm and collective. He just stood there, looking down at his grave. "CR, W…W…What's going on?"

"Kate, please." CR attempted to calm Kate down.

"I…I…I…can't." She whispered the last word. Kate wasn't going to jump.

"Kate" –

"I…I…I can't." Kate placed a hand on her forehead.

CR bit his lip. He peered over his shoulder, and saw that the monster was still. Slenderman stood there, waiting for CR and Kate to make their inevitable decision.

CR shifted his body towards Kate. He tried to act as calm as possible; hoping to knock some sense into the girl. "Kate, there is no other way" –

Kate stomped her foot against the concrete ledge. "I CAN'T!"

Kate leapt back to safe ground. She attempted to escape, but Slenderman's many tentacles wrapped themselves around her petite body. Slender drew Kate's figure close to his.

"_You will make good use to me – oh don't mind us Candon, just go ahead and jump for us, okay?" _Slender spoke in a giddy tone.

"Kate," CR murmured.

"I…I can't." she sobbed.

"_Go ahead and jump already!"_ Slender exclaimed, _"We all know that you are going to do it!" _

Kate gazed at her friend who was ready to take his life. The calm man was crumbling to pieces. He didn't want to die; not at his age. Both Kate and CR wanted to get out of this dilemma alive, but they knew that, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

CR wiped the tears from his narrow face.

"Oh god Kate," he started. "I'm so sorry."

Kate shook her head in disbelief.

A lone tentacle slid to the back pocket of Kate's jeans; it drew a shotgun; her gift from Slenderman. The monster held the pistol firmly behind his back.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" CR wept.

CR lowered himself back onto the balcony; to safety.

Kate tilted her head to the side. "CR," she murmured.

CR curled his lips as he gazed upon Slenderman. He stepped forward. Kate waved her hands in the air. "No CR! CR I will be fine! Please!"

CR was quick, but Slender was quicker. CR reached behind his back and drew a firearm. He pointed it directly at Slender's white head. He wasn't going to let his close friend die. CR placed his finger on the trigger –

Kate stretched out her palm helplessly. "NO CR! DON'T!" –

BAM!

Slenderman pulled the trigger before CR.

Kate watched in horror; CR staggered back. He was clutching his chest area. He bent over, and winced. The bullet had definitely penetrated his body.

All was quiet. No sound escaped Kate's lips. CR was in shock, and Slenderman peacefully observed. Not even the sound of his voice entered her mind.

CR lowered his arms. Kate's heart fell into the pit of her stomach when she witnessed CR's injury. The bullet never entered his chest.

CR could barely speak.

His eyes widened when he lowered his head, and observed large quantities of blood spewing from his throat. The red water was spurting uncontrollably; buckets of blood. CR applied pressure to the wound, but the blood continued to flow out of his body. He was extremely pale, and looked as if he was going to pass out.

Kate screamed. She pounded her fists against the creature's body. Slender pulled the trigger once again; this time, the bullet entered CR's gut.

"AH!" CR yelled. Blood poured from his wounds as he screamed in agony. "AHH!"

Kate wanted to look away from the sight, but she couldn't.

Slenderman shot CR a third time. The bullet pierced his leg. The impact forced CR to lean against the ledge. His upper body fell limp. Within seconds, CR toppled backwards over the edge of the Radio Tower; falling to his death.

"CANDON!" Kate screamed his name. She could no longer see her friend, but she could hear his cries. A shiver ran down her spine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

A small THUMP was heard fifty feet below. She couldn't believe it at first, but once she realized what had just occurred, walls of water formed within her eyes.

"LET ME GO! YOU MURDERER!" Kate shouted.

The tentacles that were tightly wrapped around Kate's body finally loosened. In absolute terror, she sprinted towards the ledge. She looked down, and spotted CR. His body was still against the ground. He was lying in his own pool of blood, gawking up at the night sky. Kate slammed her fist against the concrete. "CANDON!" She faced the monster, "LET ME GO!"

Slender gestured a slight nod. _"Tend to the man, though he is dead. It's useless."_

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT "–

"_No right to what?"_ Slender interrupted the young woman. _"You are rightfully mine. Tell you what; I'll give you a couple of hours. Come back to me, and we will be partners in crime. Run from me, and I will kill you. Simple as that."_

Kate clenched her jaw. "I would rather die!" –

"_You don't have the guts to kill yourself, as you had just shown!"_

Kate pushed the creature aside, and sprinted her way towards the exit. Before she opened the door to the staircase, Slenderman spoke once more. _"Kate!"_ he called.

Kate spun on her heel, and shouted in anger and frustration. "WHAT?"

"_Here's your gun."_ Slenderman tossed the firearm.

She caught it.

_Chapter 23 coming soon..._

* * *

**AN: Sniff Sniff. Who cried? Well if you didn't prepare yourself for the next chapter because the waterworks will begin. MUAHAHA!**

**Please Review.**

**Remember: imaginary cupcakes. **


	23. There Once Was a Young Man

**AN: I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter. **

**so pass the story on, and enjoy. CR's body will not be burned; that is a mystery that all of you can figure out. **

**So I'm going to leave this on a good note saying thank you! And if you are new readers still favorite and review!**

**I also just figured out that I am the first Kate and CR fanfic, and I have also noticed that someone else came out with a Kate and CR fanfic. So look it up. It is good and is based on Kate and CR (In the same age range) as Ghost hunters. Sounds interesting? Go check it out! **

**So people I'll be making more CR fanfics. and Kate and Lauren, so stay tuned for those. **

**In the mean time. **

**R&R **

**Love you all. **

**-char-**

* * *

There Once Was a Young Man:

Kate sprinted to the outside of the Radio Tower. She frantically searched for her friend. Kate called CR's name a few times; hoping to get a response.

After searching for what felt like hours, she finally discovered her crippled friend lying on his back; staring at the dark sky. He was dead; she was adamant. Kate jogged toward his immobile body, and screamed his real name once more. As soon as Kate reached his side, she shot down to his level. Dirt and blood was everywhere; on his body and on the environment surrounding her. His blood got on her clothes, but she didn't care. She hovered over CR, and looked down upon his seemingly dead face. The gunshot wound that his throat obtained was mercilessly bleeding. Kate glanced towards the bullet wounds on his stomach and leg. She also noticed that his right leg was broken; she snapped her neck upward glancing at the top of the Radio Tower. After the hefty fall, he was most likely paralyzed and dead; his body lay still. CR looked dead, very dead. Kate started to weep; she couldn't believe that he was gone.

Suddenly a slight cough escaped the bloody lips of CR. Kate focused on her friend. He blinked several times as he attempted to widen his eyes. Kate placed a hand on his chest; it was slowly rising and falling. Kate could hardly make out his words, but she knew that he was calling for her aid.

"K…at…e?" CR called.

Kate's eyes widened in absolute terror. Oh god…

He's still alive.

"CR," Kate softly whispered to her friend. "CR, yes it's Kate." She slightly slapped his cheek; refraining him from closing his eyes. Though his eyes; they were no longer an icy blue. His once alive eyes were now a dull and pale shade of grey. Kate lightly touched CR's cheek with her slim fingers. Crystal tears fell onto his pale face. She glanced back at the wound on his neck. The blood wouldn't stop spurting; it was beginning to paint her face a poppy red. It was depressing. CR was paralyzed; he couldn't even place his own hand on his gaping injury. Upon reviewing CR's status, Kate broke down into silent tears; she covered her mouth, trying not to scream. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry CR. This wouldn't have happened if..." –

After a struggle, CR managed to raise an arm. He weakly covered Kate's mouth with the palm of his hand. "S…seve…th…te…tears." CR said, creating a choking sound as he spoke. Kate glanced downward. With every raspy word he spoke, red bubbled inside his gunshot wound. Kate wanted to vomit. "S…sev…em." CR's eyelids drooped. Kate tapped both sides of his cheeks, forcing him to open his eyes.

She frowned. "Stop talking" –

"N…no." CR interrupted with a smirk. "L…let…me…finesh." CR rolled his eyes upward, toward the night sky and gazed at the stars. He grinned.

Without a second thought, Kate stripped the once white hoodie she wore from her body. She placed the filthy piece of clothing over CR's neck, and applied pressure. It was an attempt to minimize the amount of blood he was losing. Kate noticed continuous trickles of blood escaping the corners of CR's mouth.

CR attempted to speak. He gasped for air between each sentence. "I…it's…net…yor…fault."

She cried. It was disturbing; to see one of her best friends suffering in an unimaginable way. "No, it is my fault." Kate started to hyperventilate. For some reason, she couldn't quite catch her breath.

No more did CR have the strength to keep Kate at ease. "Kate…I…" CR stopped talking when a coughing fit occurred. Clumps of old blood flew toward Kate; landing on her green shirt that was hidden beneath her hoodie. Kate could feel the blood soaking the hoodie; and it had only been a matter of minutes. "I…can…t…fell…ma…legs. Ma…body." CR gasped for air once again.

She wiped her tears with a bloody hand.

"Kate…" CR spoke her name once again.

"Yes Candon?" Kate replied; using his real name.

He swallowed. "I'm…so…sc…scared."

Kate bit her cheek. "You are scared?" It was Kate's chance to be motherly toward her dying friend. "Well, it's okay to be scared, but in the end it will all be okay. You will be in a better place."

CR grinned, and nodded his head.

Sighing with pity, Kate decided to move herself into a more comfortable sitting position. She positioned herself behind CR's head; in the cold, wet grass. She crossed her legs, and shuffled her body closer to his. Kate slowly lifted his head, and gently placed it onto her warm lap. She stroked his wavy, black hair. CR was dying; she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. She had a good bedside manner.

CR glanced upward, seeing the face of his friend. "Kate?"

Kate placed a free hand on CR's chest. It was slow, and was dwindling by the seconds that passed by.

Kate licked her lips. "Yes?"

"Rem…ember…wen…we…f…irst…met?" CR's words were slurred.

Kate smiled. She chuckled slightly, hoping to light up their spirits. "Yes, yes I do remember. We were in my backyard devising a sneaky plan. We both had hopes and dreams" –

"Th…that…nevr…com…tru." CR coughed hysterically.

Kate shook her head. "No, they did. They did come true." She plastered a soft smile across her face, assuring CR that everything was going to be alright. "Now, you won't be bothered by the monster anymore." She tapped his nose.

CR frowned, and breathed deeply. CR slid his hand into Kate's, and choked up. "I…I…want…tooocom…out…of….this…aleve."

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "Yes, I know you did!" She continued to play with his hair.

"What…bout…you?" CR weakly questioned.

"What about me?"

"Where…y…you…goin?" CR questioned Kate again. What would become of Kate once he passes? Will she continue running from the creature, or will she end her life as well? It was all a mystery to CR.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Kate reassured CR.

Kate covered CR's mouth as he coughed up chunks of blood. After, Kate wiped the blood and saliva from his face with her sleeve. "As…long…as…y…you…are…safe."

"Oh, Candon," Kate bent over and kissed the top of CR's forehead. "I'm safe already, you protective bastard."

Kate gazed into CR's dull eyes. A lone tear escaped his left eye; Kate didn't hesitate to wipe the tears.

* * *

The stars in the night sky were nothing Kate or CR had ever seen before. They were beautiful. Different colors of stars; dead ones from many light years ago; they danced in the darkness. A shooting star flew across the sky.

Kate pointed her finger directly to where the shooting star was last located. "Look! Did you see it Candon; A shooting star!"

CR slightly nodded. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth was gaped open; he struggled with each breath. Kate bit the bottom of her lip. The whole situation that was unfolding was heartbreaking; she couldn't stand seeing her friend suffer through this hell. It had been approximately half an hour since his fall, and surprisingly, he was still kicking. Unfortunately, both Kate and CR knew that he wasn't going to come out of this alive. Kate just wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible, so he could die in peace. Kate counted down the minutes before CR would eventually close his eyes and draw his last breath. Kate focused on the wounds. She raised the sweater from CR's neck and took a quick glance at the grotesque injury. It was still bleeding, but not as rapidly. Kate firmly placed the bloody sweater back onto his neck.

Another ten minutes, maybe.

Kate continued to stoke CR's hair. She massaged his temples at certain times; attempting to keep his body and mind fully relaxed.

"CR?" She spoke.

CR grunted. He couldn't speak anymore; only simple gestures were his way of communicating with Kate. He could only listen.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Kate commented.

CR nodded. He titled his head back slightly.

"You always talked about your sister. You talked about her in your emails, your letters and even in your truck before we hit the tree." Kate chuckled, "Would you like to hear a story?"

CR locked his eyes with the brightest star in the sky; he smiled.

"Okay," she started. "There was a young man. He had dreams, dreams of becoming great. The young man was sick though. He started seeing things, bad things, things that no one else could see. Everyone made fun of him for that. The doctors and nurses didn't have the slightest amount of sympathy for the man; they would spit at his feet. This sounds somewhat familiar, doesn't it Candon?"

CR raised an eyebrow wondering where the story was going.

"But no matter how much hell the young man went through, he never gave up. He wanted to end the madness that was haunting him for so long. He failed; he tried and tried and tried, but each plan failed! But what did he do? He never gave up." Kate choked up. Emotions overwhelmed her. Her voice cracked, and breathing had never been so challenging. Tears welled up in her eyes, and it wasn't long before they were uncontrollably running down her face. "And here is the young man, laying in my lap…the one…that never gave up." Kate hiccupped. She continued to speak through her cries. "So don't give up Candon! Please! Do not say that you are a failure, because you succeeded!" Kate bent over and gently touched his forehead with hers. "So as the man who wants to succeed, please die!"

CR coughed.

Kate held him down.

"Please pass! I can't bear to see you suffer! Please, please you are one of my best friends. My mother suffered for three years please…I never wanted her to suffer! And after seeing that hell, I don't want it to see it happen to you either."

But it has.

"So please pass, go into the light." Her words sounded corny, but Kate didn't care.

CR's head shifted upward. Kate looked down at CR who was gazing into her bright brown eyes. He was crying, silently. The words "I'm trying" coated his face.

Kate placed a hand on her forehead, and frowned. "I know you are trying."

* * *

Another forty-five minutes had passed; CR was still alive; she hated this. Why wouldn't he just die! It shouldn't be that hard. You just close your eyes and –

Instantly, Kate remembered CR's powerful words on the radio tower.

"_If we are going to die…WE DIE TOGETHER!"_

Kate smiled, "Candon?"

"Mm?"

"Candon, you are wonderful!" Tears continued to flow. "You are funny at some times, and a complete idiot at others, but that makes you the wonderful person that you are today. I genuinely care about you as my friend. I never want to lose a friend like you; you're irreplaceable. I wanted to get out of this together, just like you; but that didn't happen." Kate brushed a free hand along CR's cheek; it tickled. The sensation was full of relaxation. "I'm sorry for not jumping."

CR made a grotesque noise. He was trying to speak, but no real words came out. She knew that he was telling her to not be sorry, and that everything that had happened was in the past now. Kate nodded in agreement. "I can't bear to see you suffer any longer."

Kate gently lifted CR's head, and removed her legs from underneath. She gently placed his stiff head onto the blood stained grass. Kate rose to her feet, and walked away from her friend. CR stared at the stars once again, he witnessed another shooting star. Once it was all over, he was sure that he was going to become one of them; a bright and healthy star in the sky.

A small click was heard. CR's droopy eyes ascended. He saw Kate behind him, with a pistol in hand, his head being the target. Kate's eyes were swollen. The continuous flow of tears rolled down the sides of her face, and she gasped between each breath. Never in her life had she wanted to do this, but she had to; there was no other way. "Candon," she started, getting his complete attention. "Please, look at me…one last time."

CR locked his eyes with Kate.

…

…

…

…

"Goodbye!" Kate shouted –

BAM!

The bullet drove into CR's head. The impact caused his head to point in an awkward direction. His eyes were still open, but they were lost and would never be found. His mouth was shut tight, and for once in his lifetime, CR was in complete peace and tranquility.

He was dead.

And in that moment, Kate broke down. She instantly dropped the gun; it bounced at her feet. She slowly inched toward CR, and knelt beside his body once more. She cried hysterically. At this point, no one was there to console her. She was all alone. Giving in to the pain, Kate buried her head into her hands. She was pissed off, angry and filled with sadness.

Then the awful truth was revealed before her eyes. She had completed Slender's mission; with the gun. She wanted to believe in her right mind that Slenderman had killed her friend. After all, he caused the injuries; but no matter how much she sugar coated it, this feeling of guilt was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. She killed CR.

Kate placed her fingertips on CR's eyelids, and closed them.

It was all poison.

Goodbye CR.

I'll miss you.

* * *

Kate stopped in the middle of a field. She knew that Slenderman was in the general area. A new mentality sat in her mind. If you can't beat him, join him.

"SLENDY!" Kate screamed in a manic tone. "I'M HERE! I'M ALL YOURS!" She flailed her arms in the air.

Kate breathed heavily, and waited for the monster to jump from the bushes. But there was no reply.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I'M ALL YOURS!"

"_What are you?"_

"Me?" Kate replied to the shrill voice.

"_And who are you?"_

"I'M KATE! AND WHAT AM I?! I AM YOUR PROXY!–

Kate disappeared.

She was never seen of.

Or heard of.

Ever…

…Again.

* * *

There once was a young man...

His name was CR.

Who was he?

A clever man, with the hope of being a survivor.

A man who was sensitive.

A man who cared about the people he loved.

And would die for what he believed in.

He was a survivor.

He was a friend.

And he was Kate's friend.

Forever.

**THE END**


End file.
